My Parents is a Fairly
by Akita Rei
Summary: Dimarahi orang tua Naruto lalu gajinya dipotong dua ratus persen? Sungguh, ini hari tersial bagi Sakura, pengasuh Naruto yang udah besar! Kok bisa? Kenapa? Mau tahu? Chapter 7 Update!
1. Ayah Peri?

Minna-sama! Ini fanfic pertama Rei-chan... terinspirasi dari film kartun _**Fairly Odd Parents**_ dari _**Nickelodeon**_. Jadi, mohon maklum kalo misalkan banyak kesamaannya.  
Oiya. Lupa. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!** artinya, kalo ngerasa nggak suka sama fic ini, tinggalin aja. Tapi kalo yang penasaran, _**Happy Reading**_, ya!

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto  
**_**Fairly Odd Parents**_** punyanya **_**Nickelodeon**_

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Fantasy/Family**

**Warning: Kayaknya OOC, ****nggak pake plot****, mungkin ada typo(s), aneh, abal, ide pasaran, bahasa tidak baku, authornya newbie, alur yang kayaknya berantakan, EYD banyak yang salah, dan yang lainnya.**

**Summary: Karena selalu dapat 'sial', seorang Ayah Peri datang pada Naruto untuk menolongnya. "****Oke, aku Sasuke, dan selama kamu masih disiksa cewek itu, aku akan menjadi orang tua peri mu."**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Minggu pagi di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan cat dinding berwarna oranye dan pagar berwarna merah. Itulah kediaman yang nyaman milik keluarga kecil Namikaze-Uzumaki. Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze, kini sedang mengemas barang-barangnya. Jalan kesana, jalan kesini. Bolak-balik, deh! Kalau Minato dan Kushina sedang berkemas, apa yang kini sedang dilakukan Naruto Uzumaki? Sang anak kelas 7 SMP berusia 12 tahun ini? Ternyata dia hanya diam memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya sibuk. Dan kemudian, setelah dirasanya sudah cukup, Minato dan Kushina pun mendekati Naruto sambil setengah berlari seakan tergesa-gesa.

"Naruto! _Kaa-san_ pergi dulu, ya! Ada urusan mendadak di kantor!" kata Kushina sambil kemudian membawa 2 koper yang sudah sejak tadi Ia isi dengan barang-barangnya.

"Naruto! _Tou-san_ pergi dulu, oke! Ada meeting di kantor!" sama seperti Kushina, Minato juga berkata demikian lalu memasukkan koper-koper penuhnya ke dalam mobil merahnya.

"Haah... _Okaa-san_, _Otou-san_, sekarang ini hari Minggu. Hari libur..." komentar Naruto pendek sambil tidur-tiduran di sofa besar empuk dekat televisi. Dan ternyata, komentar singkat yang terkesan asal-asalan tersebut membuat Kushina dan Minato terdiam. Mungkin kehabisan akal untuk membohongi sang anak supaya bisa jalan-jalan berdua. Ohh, kejam sekali mereka!

"A-aah! Naruto, gimana kalo hari ini kamu ditemenin sama—"

Braaak!

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**My Parents is Fairy**  
**Created by: Devilish Angel**

**-Chapter 1(Ayah Peri?)-**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sebelum Kushina menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka, dan menampilkan sesosok perempuan cantik berambut merah muda sepunggung dan bermata hijau bagai batu _emerald_, dialah Sakura Haruno. Seorang pengasuh bayi yang entah kenapa dan untuk siapa disewa orang tua Naruto. Masa' untuk jagain Naruto? Naruto kan udah gede! Kelas 7 gituloh! Udah gak perlu lagi ditemenin sama yang namanya _Baby Sitter_! Apalagi sama Sakura yang sebenarnya dan udah jelas lebih muda daripada Naruto—11 tahun—. Wah... kacau! Ah, ya... Sakura ini memang pengasuh bayi alias _Baby Sitter_. Namun, Sakura ini sangat istimewa! Dia bisa membuat orang tua percaya padanya untuk menjaga anak mereka dengan baik. Padahal, kalau orang tua sudah pergi, siap-siap aja, buat yang dijagain Sakura. Jadi 'korban'. Sekali lagi, jadi 'KORBAN' atas apapun yang Sakura mau. Wah... kejam!

"Gue dataang!" Sakura menyapa, atau lebih tepatnya, berteriak keras. Ciri-ciri anak yang terlalu bersemangat, nih!

"Sama Sakura, ya!" sambung Kushina yang kata-katanya tadi sempat terputus.

"Ya udah, dah! Naruto!" sambil tersenyum manis bagai bidadari jatuh cinta(?), akhirnya Kushina dan Minato pun pergi. Tidak lupa membawa kopernya, kunci mobilnya, dan menitipkan Naruto serta kunci rumahnya.

'_Aww, man_! Tamatlah riwayatku...' kata Naruto di dalam hati sambil membayangkan 'aktifitas' apa lagi yang akan Sakura lakukan padanya. Semoga saja Naruto bisa selamat hari ini. Dan jika dia tidak selamat, mari kita doakan agar Naruto baik-baik saja(?).

"Nah... elo, anak muda, bersiaplah menuju penyiksaan!" kata Sakura sambil mendekati Naruto dengan membawa gergaji teramat besar dan tajam yang entah darimana dia dapatkan. Tunggu dulu. 'Anak muda'? Sejak kapan Sakura lebih tua dari Naruto sampai-sampai bisa menyebut Naruto 'anak muda'? Okay! Penyiksaan hari ini pun, dimulai! Dan mari kita berdoa untuk Naruto agar dia tidak terluka sedikitpun karena adegannya masih banyak(?).

"HUWAAAAAAAA!" Naruto menjerit lalu berlari menjauhi Sakura. Dia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah 'Lari sekarang atau mati!'.

"HEY! BALIK SINI, LOE!" Sakura membentak Naruto agar Naruto berhenti berlari. Sakura pun ikutan berlari menyusul Naruto. Tak lupa membawa gergaji besar yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan tiba-tiba saja ada di tangannya.

"NGGAAK!" Naruto balas membentak dan mempercepat larinya menuju lantai 2 rumahnya. Ia masuk ke kamar nya, dan berlindung disana. Mendekat ke kasur dan menjauhi pintu. Yaa setidaknya dia aman sekarang.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Srek! Srek! Srek! Srek!

Namun tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu yang tajam menusuk pintu kamarnya. Masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar, sambil sedikit demi sedikit membuat bentuk sebuah lubang yang cukup besar. 'Ya ampun... aku lupa kalau dia bawa gergaji!' kata Naruto di dalam hati. Menyalahkan sifat pelupanya yang melupakan alat penyiksa yang ada pada Sakura hari ini.

Braaak!

Bentuk lubang tadi, kini benar-benar menjadi lubang(?) besar setelah ditendang Sakura tanpa berperikelubangan(?). Sakura pun masuk ke lingkungan aman Naruto yang sekarang sudah tidak aman lagi karena sudah ada Sakura di dalamnya.

"Elo nggak bakal bisa lari kemana-mana lagi, Naruto," Sakura berkata dengan suara serak-serak-kering sambil mendekati Naruto. Mendekat, makin mendekat, lebih dekat, dan lebih dekat lagi, akhirnya Naruto pun pasrah.

Pooofffttt!

Entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba asap tebal berwarna ungu muncul di kamar Naruto. Mendadak Sakura pingsan, mungkin itu gas tidur. Tapi kenapa Naruto tidak ikut pingsan atau tidur?

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

"Ohok! Ohok! Asap apaan nih! Kok ada asap di kamarku sih? Padahal kan gak ada yang bakar-bakaran sekitar sini..." gumam Naruto heran, "jendela juga gak dibuka, tuh..." dia melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Tidak ada yang barang mencurigakan yang bisa menimbulkan asap aneh seperti ini. Dan akhirnya, Naruto menangkap sesosok bayangan hitam samar di dalam asap tersebut.

"Terserah. Siapa namamu?" nggak tau darimana datangnya, terdengar suara yang asing bagi Naruto. Dari suaranya yang sepertinya berat itu, ada kemungkinan pemilik suara itu seorang laki-laki. Naruto masih diam. Mencoba mencari tau siapa yang bertanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, asap aneh itu hilang, Naruto pun melihat seseorang yang tidak menginjak lantai alias terbang, memiliki sayap putih aneh, membawa kipas atau apalah itu yang seperti tongkat, memakai kemeja putih lengan pendek yang gak dikancingin, kaos hitam yang dipakai dalam kemejanya, celana hitam panjang, sesuatu seperti sepatu-sandal dan memiliki rambut _raven_ aneh yang melawan gravitasi seperti bulu ayam. Orang yang aneh.

"Eh? Aku? Aku Naruto! Kamu siapa? Kok kamu ada di kamarku? Kenapa kamu terbang? Itu sayap apa? Kenapa pakaianmu aneh? Kenapa rambut kamu kayak bulu ayam?" tanya Naruto tanpa jeda kepada pria itu. Membuat yang ditanya terdiam. Bingung mau jawab apa.

"Ck! Bisakah kau bertanya satu per satu? Oke, aku Sasuke, dan selama kamu masih disiksa cewe itu,"—Sasuke nunjuk Sakura yang terkapar—"aku akan menjadi orang tua peri mu. Dan menolongmu. Kamu bisa meminta apa saja, tanpa batas. Kecuali membuat seseorang jatuh cinta, menghidupkan orang mati, dan membunuh orang!" kata orang yang diketahui bernama Sasuke tersebut sambil bergaya layaknya jin baru keluar dari lampu ajaib dan menjelaskan segalanya pada tuan barunya.

"Orang tua peri? Umurmu berapa? Kok kamu kecil sih?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Ni anak nanya nanya mulu, deh!

"Umurku 17. Kenapa?" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"17? Udah jadi orang tua peri? Ah yang beneer? Kamu lebih cocok jadi kakak periku, looh~"

"Hey! Aku ini AYAH perimu!" Sasuke berkata dengan penekanan penuh pada kata 'AYAH' sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Kalau kamu ayah peri ku, dimana Ibu Periku?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Gaaah! Aku belum kawin!" Sasuke mulai kesal karena Naruto yang terus-terusan nanya. Sambil memperlihatkan KTP nya, dia menunjuk ke arah tulisan status perkawinan yang menyatakan belum kawin. Ada-ada aja, peri punya KTP. Mungkin bukan singkatan dari Kartu Tanda Penduduk, tapi Kartu Tanda Peri kali ya?

"Oke, tapi kalo _Otou-san, Okaa-san_ dan Sakura tau aku punya ayah peri gimana?" Naruto nanya lagi. Kali ini pake ekspresi. Nggak kayak tadi yang terkesan asal-asalan nanyanya.

"Oh. Itu sih gampang!" Sasuke berkata sambil mengangkat tongkat atau... kipas? Atau... apa ya... bentuknya aneh! Pokoknya gabungan antara kipas lambang 'Uchiha' dan tongkat gitu.

Criing!

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke berubah menjadi seekor kucing hitam yang amat lucu. Amat sangat lucu.

"Kyaaa! Lucunya! Tau aja, aku suka kuciing!" saking senangnya, Naruto sampai memeluk si kucing hitam dengan sangat erat. Nggak sadar kalau si kucingnya udah nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Eh, tapi aku gak punya makanan kucing, kalo kamu mati, gimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Yaa, dikubur," dengan super asal, Sasuke berkata demikian. Lalu, dia pun mengacungkan kipas nya lagi, dan...

Criiiingg!

Sekotak makanan kucing tiba-tiba ada di hadapan Naruto.

"WAAAH! KEREEEN!" Naruto mengambil sekotak makanan kucing itu lalu melihat-lihatnya dengan mata berbinar khas anak kecil yang melihat idolanya ada di depan mata. Sedikit keterangan, Sasuke masih dalam gendongan Naruto.

'_OMG_! Ini anak kenapa, sih?' teriak Sasuke di dalam hati. Agak OOC. Lalu tiba-tiba lagi...

"Erngh! Pusiiing!" gumam Sakura bangun dari pingsan nya. Dia melihat Naruto, dan seekor kucing hitam di pangkuannya. Naruto yang mendengar gumaman Sakura langsung kaget dan berkeringat dingin.

"Heeh! Kucing siapa tuh?" tanya Sakura penasaran dengan nada rada sengaknya, kemudian mengambil paksa si kucing hitam yang ada di gendongan Naruto.

"Eh? Jangan! Kembalikan!" Naruto membentak Sakura untuk mengembalikan kucing hitamnya. Karena dia tau, kalo diminta baik-baik, nggak bakalan bener.

"Kucing ini, gue ambil! Nggak boleh ada kucing waktu gue lagi _ngejagain_ elo!" bentak Sakura balik. Dia pun mengangkat kucing itu tinggi-tinggi. Mau liat jenis kelaminnya(?) kayaknya... Dan kemudian...

"KYAAAAAA!" Sakura menjerit keras, apa yang terjadi? Tunggu aja chapter depan.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

_**.**_

Gimana fanfic pertama Rei-chan? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Gajekah? Kependekankah? Kasih tau Rei-chan ya!

Kritik, saran, maupun flame **diterima asal bisa membangun** dan memperbaiki Rei-chan. Rei-chan masih newbie sih!

**Thanks buat yang udah mau baca**  
**Terima kasih untuk yang mau mereview**  
**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang mau mengajari Rei-chan menjadi author yang baik**

**REVIEW, please?**

_With Cute Smirks, I'm Devilish Angel. December 3rd, 2011_


	2. Tongkat Terbang?

Minna-sama! Rei-chan datang lagi untuk meng-update fic ini!  
Makasih banyak buat yang udah review chapter lalu... Rei-chan bener-bener gak nyangka kalo review nya bisa nyape di atas 5! Sesuai permintaan, chapter ini **sedikit** dipanjangin, jadi gomen kalo updatenya agak lama... saya sibuk sih...

Oiya. Lupa. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!** artinya, kalo ngerasa nggak suka sama fic ini, tinggalin aja. Tapi kalo yang penasaran, _**Happy Reading**_, ya!

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto  
**_**Fairly Odd Parents**_** punyanya **_**Nickelodeon**_

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Fantasy/Family**

**Warning: Kayaknya OOC, ****nggak pake plot****, mungkin ada typo(s), aneh, abal, ide pasaran, bahasa tidak baku, authornya newbie, alur yang kayaknya berantakan, EYD banyak yang salah, dan yang lainnya.**

**Summary: Naruto panik! Ada tugas yang belom dibikin! Tapi ternyata... ****"Yang... itu lho, bikin tongkat yang bisa terbang!"**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

_"Heeh! Kucing siapa tuh?" tanya Sakura penasaran dengan nada rada sengaknya, kemudian mengambil paksa si kucing hitam yang ada di gendongan Naruto._

_"Eh? Jangan! Kembalikan!" Naruto membentak Sakura untuk mengembalikan kucing hitamnya. Karena dia tau, kalo diminta baik-baik, nggak bakalan bener._

_"Kucing ini, gue ambil! Nggak boleh ada kucing waktu gue lagi ngejagain elo!" bentak Sakura balik. Dia pun mengangkat kucing itu tinggi-tinggi. Mau liat jenis kelaminnya(?) kayaknya... Dan kemudian..._

_"KYAAAAAA!" Sakura menjerit keras, apa yang terjadi?_

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Tiba-tiba, sang kucing hitam melompat ke arah wajah Sakura. Tepat di wajahnya. Dan kemudian...

Meaaawww! Sring! Cring! Prang! Duk! Bletak!

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura menjerit keras. Ternyata, kucing hitam itu mencakar Sakura tepat di wajahnya. Hmm... kucing cerdik(?).

'Rencana sukses!' kata si kucing hitam alias Sasuke di dalam hati, tapi kapan dia merencanakannya? Ternyata saat diangkat ke atas oleh Sakura. Fakta kecil, Sasuke punya kecepatan tinggi(?) dalam merencanakan sesuatu.

"Saakiiiit..." Sakura meringis kesakitan sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit berdarah akibat cakaran Sasuke tadi. Whoa! Kuat juga si Sasu-Kucing ini! Dia pun berlari ke lantai satu, mencari obat yang bisa menolongnya. Naruto hanya diam membatu, melihat Sakura sang _babysitter _kesakitan, akhirnya dia hanya bisa menunduk. Menunduk dalam seperti menyesal akan sesuatu.

Criiiing!

Kucing hitam itu mengangkat kipas ajaibnya dan kucing hitam itu menjadi Sasuke berbentuk peri lagi! Yeey!

"Keren," gumam Naruto entah pada siapa, mungkin pada lantai yang menjadi objek penglihatannya. Ckckck... Naruto kenapa, nih?

"Yaa, begitulaah," kata Sasuke narsis. Sekali lagi. NARSIS! Dan sejak kapan Sasuke jadi narsis gini? Ini menjadi misteri...

"Siapaa lagi yang bilang keren ke kamu, aku kan bilang keren ke kipasmu itu!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kipas yang dibawa Sasuke. Dan hal itu, sukses membuat Sasuke _sweatdrop_. "Oh iya, Sasuke, kamu bilang kalo aku bisa minta apa aja tanpa batas kan?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Super singkat. Cuma dua huruf yaitu 'y' dan 'a' alias 'ya'.

"Kalo gitu, aku pengen... ng... pengen... mie ramen!" pinta Naruto. Menguji kekuatan tongkat(kipas) sihir sang Ayah Peri. Sasuke mengangkat kipasnya lagi...

Criiing!

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**My Parents is Fairy**  
**Created by: Devilish Angel**

**-Chapter 2(Tongkat Terbang?)-**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Dalam sekejap, mie ramen yang dipinta Naruto sudah ada di depan mata.

"KEREEEEN!" kata Naruto dengan wajahnya yang terbilang lucu itu! Berhasil membuat wajah Sasuke keheranan. Naruto pun segera melahap mie ramen nya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Fuah! Kenyaang!" Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit setelah semangkuk mie ramen masuk ke perut nya.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto.

"Ng?" jawab Sasuke singkat. Lagi?

"Aku pengen besok datang sekarang!" pinta Naruto.

Dan... criiing!

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Naruto melihat kalender di-_handphone_-nya, menunjukkan hari Senin, 30 Agustus 2010.

"Aku pengen udah rapi dengan seragam lengkap! Sudah siap ke sekolah!" pinta Naruto lagi.

Criiing!

Permintaan Naruto dengan sekejap dilakukan oleh(kipasnya) Sasuke.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto. Kayaknya... Sasuke udah mulai kesel, nih!

"Ng..." Naruto berfikir, "Aku pengen sekarang udah ada di sekolah!" Naruto meminta lagi. Ni anak banyak mintanya, deh!

Criiiing!

Dalam sekejap, Naruto sudah ada di gerbang sekolah dengan Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Apa la—mmph!" Naruto mendekap Sasuke dan menutup mulut Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. Membuat Sasuke diam dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Gak bisa nafas. Membuat orang-orang yang lewat melemparkan pandangan yang beragam, ada yang bingung, heran, ngeri bahkan ada yang jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan! Yang bingung dan heran, tentu saja mereka kebingungan dan keheranan. Naruto ini meluk apaan, sih? Oiya. Orangtua peri seperti Sasuke, tidak bisa dilihat sembarangan orang. Para peri, hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang 'diikuti' peri. Contohnya seperti Naruto. Jadi, jelas saja kalau yang melihat Naruto saat ini, sangat kebingungan! Dan yang jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan, kau taulah siapa saja yang seperti itu saat melihat Naruto kelihatan memeluk sesuatu, kemudian membayangkan hal yang '_iya-iya'_. Ya kan?

"Kalo kamu ketauan Kakashi-sensei bisa gawat. Dia punya penyakit... apalah itu aku tak peduli yang jelas penyakitnya itu aneh," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga kanan kepada Sasuke.

"Gimana kalo kamu kamu jadi sesuatu yang tidak mencolok di sekolah. Seperti...mungkin penghapus?" Naruto menyarankan. Tiba-tiba...

Criiiing!

Sasuke berubah menjadi sebuah penghapus berwarna biru berbentuk kucing yang sedang duduk dengan mata hitam.

"Nah! Gitu dong!" kata Naruto sambil melihat ke tangan kanannya tempat Sasuke berbentuk penghapus berada. Naruto pun memasukan Sasuke ke dalam saku bajunya lalu berjalan masuk ke sekolah. Atau lebih tepatnya ke dalam kelas. Tidak mempedulikan reaksi orang-orang yang melihat Naruto tadi.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

"Naruto! Udah ngerjain tugas dari Kakashi-sensei belum?" tanya Kiba Inuzuka. Anak keluarga Inuzuka yang punya tattoo segitiga merah terbalik. Dan... yah... dialah sahabat Naruto. Mereka juga sekelas. Sama-sama kelas 7-F.

"Eh? Yang mana?" Naruto agak panik lalu balik bertanya.

"Yang... itu lho, bikin tongkat yang bisa terbang!" kata Kiba sambil memegang penggaris dan memperagakannya seperti tongkat terbang. Heh? Bikin tongkat terbang? Yang benar saja! Mana ada tongkat terbang di dunia ini? Ya kecuali di dongeng—fiksi—fantasi... ini juga fiksi, tapi karena disini mengambil _setting_ kehidupan nyata, jadinya gak ada!

"Ah! Ngg..." Naruto bingung dan takut. Bingung bagaimana caranya bikin tongkat yang bisa tebang dan... dia juga takut saat membayangkan hukuman Kakashi-sensei yang dikenal tidak masuk akalnya. Seperti Ino, teman sekelasnya yang pernah dihukum karena tidak membawa tugas yang... ajib bener! Gak masuk akal! Tugasnya ialah untuk membawa kucing yang warna rambutnya merah ke sekolah. Karena... mana ada kucing yang punya rambut warna merah? Maka dari itu, sebagai hukuman, Ino pun disuruh membawa kucing berambut biru ke sekolah oleh Kakashi-sensei. Sekali lagi. Mana ada kucing yang punya rambut berwarna biru? Untuk mengakalinya, Ino pun mengecat rambut seekor kucing dengan seekor rambut. Benar-benar kejam. Oke! Balik ke fanfic!

Naruto berfikir, bagaimana caranya membuat tongkat terbang? Akhirnya dia ingat Sasuke, dia bisa meminta Sasuke memberinya tongkat terbang. Dia memasukan tangan kanannya ke dalam tas, seperti akan mengambil sesuatu.

"Aku harap, aku punya tongkat terbang!" gumam Naruto pelan sepelan-pelannya. Berusaha agar tidak terdengar siapa-siapa.

Criiing!

"He? Suara kaca pecah! Dimana?" Kiba panik, dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, namun tidak melihat benda apapun yang pecah di sekitarnya, "Aneh." gumam Kiba, lalu melihat Naruto yang sibuk dengan tasnya.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu di tangan kananya, benda yang panjang seperti penggaris namun bentuknya seperti tabung.

"Ini dia!" kata Naruto bersemangat sambil mengeluarkan benda tersebut, ternyata benda itu adalah tongkat terbangnya.

"Hmm, kamu yakin, itu tongkat bisa terbang?" tanya Kiba tidak yakin kalau tongkat itu bisa terbang.

"Err... ng... ng..." Naruto tergagap akhirnya dia pun mengangkat tangannya lalu melepaskan tongkat itu. Ternyata tongkat itu tidak jatuh alias bisa terbang!

"Hah?" Kiba cengok, melihat tongkat itu bisa terbang.

"Tuh, kan! Bisa terbang!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk tongkat yang sedang terbang di depannya itu. Saat itu juga, Naruto dan tongkatnya menjadi pusat perhatian warga kelas tersebut.

"Ehem!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari depan kelas. Ternyata, tanpa diketahui warga kelas, seorang lelaki tinggi berambut silver dan memakai masker sudah ada di depan kelas, dialah Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas tersebut. Dia dikenal sebagai guru yang selalu terlambat masuk kelas. Siswa-siswi di kelas itu melihat ke depan kelas, tempat Kakashi-sensei berada. Begitu melihat Kakashi_-sensei_, mereka panik lalu duduk ke tempat masing-masing dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan cahaya(?).

"Oke, kumpulkan tugas kalian!" perintah Kakashi-sensei kepada murid-muridnya. Mereka panik lagi, karena tidak membuat tugasnya, yaitu membuat tongkat terbang! Kenapa? Karena tugasnya yang sangat aneh! Huh! Tongkat terbang? Yang benar saja! Mana ada tongkat yang bisa terbang di dunia ini? Naruto ke depan kelas untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya. Tidak lupa membawa tongkat terbangnya.

"Ini, _sensei_!" kata Naruto sambil menyimpan tongkat tersebut ke meja guru.

"Hm? Kau yakin tongkat ini bisa terbang?" tanya Kakashi-sensei sambil menunjuk tongkat tersebut. Naruto hanya mengangguk pertanda iya, "Buktikan," perintah Kakashi-sensei. Naruto pun mengambil tongkatnya dan melemparkan tongkat itu keatas. Tongkat itu terbukti tidak kembali ke tangan Naruto alias tidak jatuh. Hal itu membuat Kakashi-sensei heran, "Hebat! Kau sudah mengumpulkan tugasmu. Yang lain kemana?" tanya Kakashi-sensei kepada muridnya yang lain, namun tidak ada reaksi apapun dari muridnya kecuali panik, panik, dan panik.

"Tidak ada? Yasudah," kata Kakashi-sensei. Dia pun menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis entah menulis apa, akhirnya Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Kerjakan halaman 57 bagian 3." Perintah Kakashi-sensei.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Jam istirahat pun akhirnya tiba... murid-murid SMP Negeri 1 Konoha(sekolahnya Naruto, Kiba, dan kawan-kawan) buru-buru pergi ke kantin. Mengingat waktu istirahat yang diberikan, cukup singkat. Hanya 20 menit.

"Hey! Naruto!" sapa Kiba kepada Naruto saat bertemu di lorong menuju kantin.

"Eh? Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, kasih tau aku dong! Caranya bikin tongkat terbang!" kata Kiba dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Oh, _puppy eyes no jutsu._

"Ng... umm... err... aku ke WC dulu ya!" Naruto tergagap lalu berlari menuju WC murid yang terletak di pinggir kanan kantin.

'Hmm, Naruto kenapa ya?' tanya Kiba di dalam hati. Tidak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya Kiba pergi menuju kantin karena perutnya sudah merengek-rengek meminta nafkah dari sang pemilik(?).

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

"Hahh, hahh, hahh..." terdengar suara nafas Naruto yang kelelahan.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan... kalau Kiba tau aku punya orang tua peri, apa yang akan dia katakan?' kata Naruto di dalam hati. Dia tidak mau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sahabatnya. Tapi perihal orang tua peri ini harus dirahasiakan dari siapapun. Dia juga tidak mau dianggap gila karena... yah... orang-orang tidak mempercayai orang tua peri. Tiba-tiba...

"Naruto?" tanya seseorang. Naruto melihat kesekelilingnya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang lain di WC itu, "Hoy! NARUTOO!" suara yang sama memanggilnya lagi, membuat Naruto sedikit merinding, hingga akhirnya dia ingat pada Sasuke yang masih ada di saku bajunya, akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan Sasuke dari sakunya dan menyimpan Sasuke di tangan kirinya.

Criiing!

Sasuke kembali ke bentuk perinya, mengambil nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan, "Hoy! Di dalem pengap tau!" teriak Sasuke OOC. Membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, "Hn? Apa?" tanya Sasuke balik, "Err, tadi Kiba nanyain, gimana caranya aku bikin tongkat terbang," kata Naruto, "Uh-um, terus?" tanya Sasuke lagi, "Ya, aku harus jawab apa? Masa aku bilang _'aku dapet itu tongkat dari orang tua peri_', nggak kan? Jadi aku harus jawab apa? Kiba itu sahabatku sejak kecil, aku gak bisa nyimpen rahasia sama dia..." jelas Naruto. Sasuke nampak berfikir sejenak, dia mendekati telinga kiri Naruto lalu mengatakan sesuatu.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

"Ngerti?" tanya Sasuke. " Iya, aku ngerti," jawab Naruto, "Yaudah, ke kantin sana, perutmu udah mulai keroncongan tuh!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke perut Naruto yang sejak tadi berbunyi, membuat Naruto nyengir _watados_.

Di luar WC tempat Naruto berada, tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto... siapa sebenarnya dia?" gumam orang yang menguping tersebut, siapakah orang itu? Jawabannya ada di chapter depan.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Hufhh, capek... akhirnya Rei-chan update fic ini, ehem, waktunya balas Review anonim!

**Orange Naru** = Iya, inspirasinya emang dari situ, waktu Imotoku nonton Fairy Odd Parents sambil baca komik Naruto! Jadilah seperti ini... Horee! Makasih... ada, ini lanjutannya... Makasih Reviewnya...

**Miku = **Horee! Ada yang bilang lucu! Ini, Rei-chan update! Makasih Reviewnya!

**Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga = **Yaa, begitulah... tadinya mau bikin Sakura jadi pengasuh yang baik, tapi jadinya begini... Iya, jadi bapa peri! Makasih! Oke! Ini Rei-chan lanjutin... Makasih Reviewnya!

Fiuh... makasih Reviewnya, Rei-chan bener-bener seneng! Ada Review di fanfic gajeku ini! Jadi terharu...

Juga, Rei-chan ucapkan MAKASIH BANYAK buat yang mau review. Tanpa kalian, gak akan ada chapter 2 kayak gini... jadi... ada yang penasaran sama chapter 3? Kalo ada... review, dong! Kasi tau aku apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang fic ini lewat REVIEW!  
Intinya sih... Cuma minta **review** aja... :D

_With Cute Smirks, I'm Devilish Angel. December 3rd, 2011_


	3. Rahasia Tongkat Terbang

Loha! Minna-sama!  
Rei-chan balik lagi buat update fic dengan penname baru... **Rei Chan de Little Devil.** Lalu diganti lagi jadi **Rima de Lonely Queen**, terus... **Choco N Latte**, dan akhirnya... yang sekarang ini, _**Devangel Heavaell**_! XD  
Err... maaf, updatenya lama banget, nih! Rei-chan beneran sibuk banget! Nasib nih, jadi kakak kelas tertinggi(?) yang mau UN... oleh karena itu, chapter ini... **sedikit** dipanjangin dari chap-chap sebelumnya.

Oiya. Lupa. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!** artinya, kalo ngerasa nggak suka sama fic ini, tinggalin aja. Tapi kalo yang penasaran, _**Happy Reading**_, ya!

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto  
**_**Fairly Odd Parents**_** punyanya **_**Nickelodeon**_

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Fantasy/Family**

**Warning: Kayaknya OOC, ****nggak pake plot****, mungkin ada typo(s), aneh, abal, ide pasaran, bahasa tidak baku, authornya newbie, alur yang kayaknya berantakan, EYD banyak yang salah, dan yang lainnya.**

**Summary: ****"Nah! Jadi... bahan-bahan tongkat terbang itu apa, Naruto?" Duh gimana nih? Nggak masuk akal banget kan kalo tongkat terbang dibikinnya dari bahan-bahan 'itu'?**

**.  
**

* * *

**. **

_Chapter Sebelumnya..._

_"Ngerti?" tanya Sasuke. " Iya, aku ngerti," jawab Naruto, "Yaudah, ke kantin sana, perutmu udah mulai keroncongan tuh!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke perut Naruto yang sejak tadi berbunyi, membuat Naruto agak malu._

_Di luar WC tempat Naruto berada, tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke._

_"Naruto... siapa sebenarnya dia?" gumam orang yang menguping tersebut, siapakah orang itu?_

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**My Parents is Fairy**  
**Created by: Devilish Angel**

**-Chapter 3(Rahasia Tongkat Terbang)-**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Seorang siswa laki-laki berambut seperti... umm... apa yah... nanas, mungkin? Wajahnya seperti orang ngantuk yang lagi kesel(?), pasti taulah siapa. Dialah Shikamaru. Kini, dia sedang berjalan cepet, buru-buru ceritanya, ke WC murid cowok.

'Ck! Ngerepotin aja! Nyebelin tau nggak? Ini semua gara-gara kau!' sepertinya Shikamaru menumpahkan kekesalannya dalam hati sambil jalan agak pincang gak jelas, namun anehnya, orang-orang yang melihat Shikamaru berjalan seperti itu, bukannya ngeliatin Shikamaru dengan pikiran 'ni orang kenapa, sih?' malah saling melempar senyuman ala Fujodanshi dengan _smirk-smirk_-nya! Aneh banget, deh...

Shikamaru melangkah masuk menuju _zona khusus siswa putra_ dan... "Ngerti?" Shikamaru mendengar suara seseorang dari salah satu bilik disitu. Serem banget! Karena merasa itu cuma perasaannya aja, Shikamaru jalan lagi!

"Iya, aku ngerti," terdengar suara lagi! Dan dari tempat yang sama! Bilik yang sama! Tapi... suara yang barusan berbeda dari yang sebelumnya! Kalau suara yang pertama itu agak 'berat' yang barusan malah suaranya khas banget sama anak SMP. Juga sepertinya suara yang tadi itu mungkin Shikamaru kenal. Seperti suara si bocah kuning biang keributan(?), Naruto. Karena rasa penasarannya yang sudah kelewat tinggi, Shikamaru pun memutuskan untuk menguping sejenak. Mengambil informasi secara illegal(?). Dia berjalan pelan menuju pintu bilik lalu menempelkan kuping kanannya ke pintu itu.

Shikamaru terus menguping. Terus dan teeruuuus... "Naruto... siapa sebenarnya dia?" gumam Shikamaru pelan. Masih menguping. Hati-hati ya, Shika! Nguping di pintu itu bahaya!

BRAAAAK!

Pintu bilik akhirnya dibuka, memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda berambut kuning, dialah Naruto! Naruto pun segera pergi keluar dari kamar mandi putra dan bergegas ke kantin. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang yang menguping Naruto kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi di balik pintu. Nah! Itulah bahayanya nguping dari pintu! Jadi, hati-hati, yah!

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

'Haahhh... ide yang aneh! Masa tongkat terbang dibikin dari 'itu'? Gak masuk akal! Cuma orang bodoh yang percaya benda-benda yang begitu adalah bahan-bahan tongkat terbang! Kenapa dia bisa berpikir sampai ke situ, sih! Yakin deh, Kiba gak bakalan percaya sama yang begini... eh? Tapi... kok aku percaya-percaya aja, yah?' kata Naruto di dalam hati sambil berlari menuju surganya murid-murid yang lapar: kantin.

Mau tau apa aja yang dibilangin Sasuke ke Naruto? Oke, ini dia percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke waktu di WC...

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

_**Flashback**_

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn? Apa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Err, tadi Kiba nanyain, gimana caranya aku bikin tongkat terbang," kata Naruto.

"Uh-um, terus?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, aku harus jawab apa? Masa aku bilang 'aku dapet itu tongkat dari orang tua peri', nggak kan? Jadi aku harus jawab apa? Kiba itu sahabatku sejak kecil, aku gak bisa nyimpen rahasia sama dia..." jelas Naruto.

Sasuke nampak berfikir sejenak, dia mendekati telinga kiri Naruto lalu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oke, kamu bilang aja ke temenmu itu, si Kiba, kalo tongkat terbang kamu bikin dari campuran telur, terigu, margarin dan coklat, dibentuk jadi kayak bentuk tongkat, nah! Bahan-bahan itu kamu masukin ke oven, tunggu sekitar... umm... sekitar lima menitan lah! Terus... ambil dari oven, dan jadi! Gitu aja." jelas Sasuke sambil berbisik, membuatnya seperti ibu-ibu yang lagi ngegosip. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto menampilkan ekspresi yang... ngg... gimana-gimanaaaa gitu. Mungkin bisa dibilang aneh.

"Ngerti?" tanya Sasuke, bingung akan ekspresi Naruto yang... gimana-gimana tadi.

"Iya, aku ngerti," jawab Naruto spontan. Kayaknya Naruto agak cengok deh sama penjelasan Sasuke tadi. Iya nggak?

"Yaudah, ke kantin sana, perutmu udah mulai keroncongan tuh!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke perut Naruto yang sejak tadi berbunyi, ya iyalah! Laper gituloh!

"Eh, Sasuke! Gimana kalo kamu berubah jadi sesuatu yang nggak mencolok seperti—"

"_Stop_! Aku nggak mau jadi penghapus dan dimasukkin saku! Pengap, tau!"

"Lantas jadi apa? Hayo..."

"Humm..." Sasuke tampak berfikir, "aku mau jadi pin saja," kata Sasuke tidak lama kemudian.

"Boleh!" kata Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

CRIIIING!

Sasuke pun berubah menjadi pin biru bergambar kucing biru langka yang amat sangaat lucu aah! Imut-imut _kawaii_! Unyu-unyu gimanaa gitu. Kucing berbulu biru tua dan bermata hitam, sungguh kucing yang sangat langka karena mana ada kucing yang bulunya warna biru tua? Kalo emang ada, yakin deh kucingnya udah punah(?).

Merasa tidak tahan menahan lapar yang sejak tadi ditahannya, Naruto membuka pintu WC dengan semangat orang lapar(?).

BRAAAAK!

Saking semangatnya, bahkan Naruto tidak sadar bahwa pintu kayu yang tadi dibukanya dengan penuh semangat, membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi mengupingnya kini tepar tak berdaya.

_**End of Flashback**_

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Sesampainya Naruto di kantin, "Hoy! Naruto!" terdengar suara Kiba dari kejauhan, dia terlihat sedang berlari kearah Naruto yang hendak duduk di sebuah kursi.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto menoleh, dan...

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Naruto, dari raut wajahnya, jelas banget kalo sekarang dia kaget banget gara-gara Kiba yang tiba-tiba udah ada di belakangnya!

"Hahahahaa! Kaget ya, Naruto?" kata Kiba dengan senyum jailnya.

"Kamu juga sih! Pake acara ngagetin segala, Kiba..." Naruto mengelus dadanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dari kekagetannya tadi.

"Nah! Jadi... bahan-bahan tongkat terbang itu apa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba penuh harap ditambah mata berkaca-kaca sambil mengeluarkan pulpen yang ada di dalam saku bajunya.

Naruto tampak berfikir, apakah Kiba akan mempercayainya atau tidak... ya iyalah! Nggak masuk akal banget kan kalo tongkat terbang dibikinnya dari bahan-bahan 'itu' yang dibilangin Sasuke? Karena gak punya ide lain, Naruto pun pasrah untuk memakai ide dari Sasuke. Moga aja Kiba percaya, lah...

"Ehem... jadi gini... bahan-bahan tongkat terbang adalah telur, margarin, terigu dan coklat. Nah! Bahan-bahan itu kamu campur semua... terus, kamu bentuk kayak tongkat, kalo udah... masukin ke oven, tunggu lima menit, jadi!" jelas Naruto cepat.

Kiba sibuk mencatat bahan-bahan dan cara membuat tongkat terbang yang disebutkan Naruto tadi. Tapi, nggak nyatet di kertas... dia nyatet di tangan. Dasar...

"Eh! Naruto, suhunya berapa derajat?" tanya Kiba karena merasa ada yang kurang sambil memperhatikan 'catatan'nya.

"Umm... suhunya... suhunya... berapa, ya... umm... dua ratus derajat celcius!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat sambil mengacungkan dua jari tangan kanannya.

"Uh-um... thanks ya, Naruto!" ujar Kiba sambil memasukkan pulpen nya ke dalam saku baju.

Kiba pun pergi dengan riang menuju kelas sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan, hingga orang-orang , yang melihatnya, saling melempar pandangan bingung yang aneh seakan-akan melihat orang gila yang baru saja mau masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

Setelah dirasanya Kiba sudah jauh, Naruto pun hendak duduk di kursi dan mau mesan mie ramen kesukaannya. Tapi...

Teeeeet! Teeeeeeet!

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, pemirsa! Ooh... betapa malangnya Naruto... di jam istirahat ini, dia tidak makan! Jangankan makan, duduk di kantin aja gak sempet? Akhirnya, dengan menyimpan dendam yang sangat pada bel sialan yang menggangunya, Naruto pun berjalan dengan lemas ke kelasnya.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Di kelas Naruto, semua siswa melihat kedepan, memperhatikan sesuatu. Tapi... mereka memperhatikan apa? Apakah... mereka memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah? Hmm... _Author_ rasa itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Pelajaran sejarah adalah pelajaran paaaling membosankan dan paaaling bikin ngantuk bagi Naruto, kawan-kawannya, juga _Author_(?). Ataukah... mereka memperhatikan jam dinding besar di depan kelas yang satu menit lagi menunjukkan pukul tiga sore? Sepertinya kemungkinan kedua merupakan jawabannya. Semua murid, tak terkecuali, melihat ke arah jam dinding besar berwarna biru yang berada tepat di atas papan tulis. Yang selama sekitar... tiga detik lagi, menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Waktu pulang sekolah.

Tiga...

Dua...

Dan... Satu!

Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!

Semua nampak menghembuskan nafas lega, kecuali sang guru tentunya. Mereka pun segera berlari ke arah pintu keluar kelas yang terbuka dengan lebar, seakan pintu kebebasan yang kini terbuka lebar setelah sekian lama menutup(?).

"Yap! Sekian pelajaran hari ini, sampai jumpa besok dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugas ka—" kata-kata guru itu terputus setelah melihat kenyataan bahwa... murid-murid yang sejak tadi diajarinya sudah mengilang entah kemana—yang pastinya pulang kerumah masing-masing—.

"Haah... sudahlah..." guru itu pun pergi keluar. Oiya, lupa... guru itu berambut hitam panjang bergelombang dengan bola mata berwarna merah. Dialah Kurenai!

_Sementara itu di tempat Naruto berada... di gerbang sekolah..._

"Sasuke... aku harap, aku ada di rumahku sekarang!" kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke. Sepertinya Naruto lupa akan bahaya yang setiap saat ada di rumahnya, dia lupa bahwa si '_Dangerous Baby Sitter_' sudah menunggunya di rumah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berubah menjadi 'Sasuke' yang berbentuk peri, daan...

CRIIIING!

Sasuke mengabulkannya. Tibalah Naruto di pintu depan rumahnya.

"Aku pulaaaang!" seru Naruto setelah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia lalu melepas sepatunya, Ia hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Tapi...

"Lama sekali kau datang, bocah!" terdengar suara seorang perempuan. Ya! Dialah Sakura, si '_Dangerous Baby Sitter_'. Kali ini Sakura memakai kaos pendek warna merah dengan tulisan "**WE ARE KILLER**", lengkap dengan celana jins biru pendeknya. Ternyata Sakura sudah menunggu Naruto cukup lama, terlihat dari wajahnya yang tampak 'sedikit' kusut, juga dengan beberapa bekas luka di wajahnya, bekas cakaran Sasuke waktu itu—cakaran SasuKucing(?) yang ada di chapter dua.

Naruto melihat kearah asal suara itu, dan yang dilihatnya adalah... Sakura. Duduk di sebuah kursi yang entah darimana dia dapatkan. 'Senyuman'. Kapak besar. Dan... bekas luka di wajah Sakura. Eh? Bekas luka?

'O-oww... gawat... aku bakal disiksa lagi nih!' batin Naruto, dari raut wajahnya, terlihat jelas bahwa Naruto ketakutan. Sakura yang melihat hal itu, makin menampakkan 'senyuman' khas nya.

"Naruto... bersiaplah kau mendapatkan..._ kasih sayangku_..." Sakura pun mendekati Naruto, tak lupa dia membawa kapak kesayangannya. Naruto makin ketakutan, dia berharap dia pergi jauh dari sini.

"AKU HARAP AKU PERGI JAUH DARI SINI!" teriak Naruto yang merasa hidupnya tinggalah sebentar lagi.

CRIIIING!

Beruntung sekali, Sasuke mengabulkan harapan Naruto.

"Eh? Kemana lagi anak itu..." gumam Sakura yang bingung karena tiba-tiba, Naruto menghilang begitu saja. Yang tersisa kini hanyalah asap ungu yang super tipis dan super samar yang bahkan tak bisa dilihat tanpa mikroskop(?).

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Tibalah Naruto di sebuah tempat nan jauh dari rumahnya. Entah tempat apa ini. Sangat asing bagi Naruto. Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan dan keterkejutan yang amat luar biasa. Apa yang dilihat Naruto? Tunggu chapter depan...

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Fiuuh... akhirnya selesai juga...  
Mau tau apa yang terjadi sebelum Shikamaru ke WC murid? Yang si Shika jalan buru-buru itulho... ini dia cuplikan(?)nya...

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

"Shikamaru..." panggil Asuma-sensei, guru pelajaran matematika.

Namun, si pemilik nama tidak menjawab panggilan guru itu. Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia pingsan? Mabuk? Sakit? Menangis? Terhipnotis? Terbius? Mati? Atau... apa?

Karena penasaran, Asuma-sensei mendekati tempat Shikamaru yang berada di barisan paling belakang sebelah kiri, terlihat, Shikamaru sedang menundukkan wajahnya ke atas meja, beralaskan tangan yang dilipat dan mata yang terpejam, sangat jelas bahwa Shikamaru sekarang sedang tidur.

"Hey! Shikamaru..." tegur Asuma-sensei, ia tengah berdiri di sebelah Shikamaru. Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru malah bergumam tidak jelas sendiri. Merasa diabaikan, Asuma-sensei pun kembali ke kursinya, untuk mengambil segelas kopi panas yang belum diminumnya.

Asuma-sensei kembali ke tempat Shikamaru, ternyata, Shikamaru sedang tertidur pulas! Tanpa babibu lagi, Asuma-sensei mengguyur Shikamaru dengan kopi panasnya—wuih! Sadiss!.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shikamaru berteriak, namun samar-samar, dia terlihat berteriak sambil menguap!

"Shikamaru! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang! Jangan tidur di jam pelajaran! Sebagai hukuman, pergi ke WC murid dan bersihkan WC itu sampai bersih!" perintah Asuma-sensei sambil menyimpan gelas bekas kopinya di atas meja Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya berjalan gontai keluar kelas sambil menghela nafas bosan, tentu kalian tau apa yang ia katakan dalam hatinya, _'Ngerepotin aja...'_.

Di perjalanan menuju WC murid, Shikamaru ditertawai orang-orang yang melihatnya. Apa yang terjadi? Ternyata mereka senyum-senyum karena baju Shikamaru, lebih tepatnya, di bagian punggung. Apa yang ada di situ? Mereka senyum-senyum karena bercak kopi yang Asuma-sensei 'hadiahkan' pada Shikamaru yang jika dilihat baik-baik akan membentuk tulisan yang berbunyi "I love Yaoi". Waw! Sangat unik... Dan hal itu... membuat para Fujodanshi di sekolah(?) yang melihatnya saling melempar 'senyuman khasnya', karena sepertinya, tidak lama lagi Shikamaru akan mereka rekrut menjadi seorang Fudanshi! Ckckckck...

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Wokeh! Waktunya membalas review yang login maupun nggak... soalnya Rei-chan lupa, mana yang udan dibales, mana yang belum...

**Miku Hanato**: Yeeey! Ada yang bilang kereeen! Suka FOP kah? Samaaa! Khekekekee... memaang... hehehe... ra-ha-sia... Makasih Reviewnya!

**Orange Naru**: Oh ya? Senangnyaa... Yup! Kira-kira yang dapet peran(?) itu si...apa aja boleh... dan... yang kebagian jadi pemeran orang yang disukai tokut si...apa aja boleh. Kayaknya bakalan agak OOC, nih. Senpai? Ahaha! Panggil aja Rei-chan... lagian aku masih kecil... Makasih Reviewnya!

**Artemisaish**: Ada yang bilang keren lagi! Makasih! Oh ya? Oke... karena ficnya udah di _re-write_, jadi silakan liat sendiri ke Chapter 1. Makasih Reviewnya!

**Ruubi Ryuubi**: Nggak apa-apa kok, pa(?)... Oh ya? Siap! Ini udah Rei-chan panjangin dikit... Makasih Reviewnya!

**sasunaru's lover**: Haha! Iya! Penghapusnya bentuk kucing! Semoga chapter ini lebih rapi... Makasih Reviewnya!

**NaruEls**: Aku juga pengen... Peerku juga numpuk... Makasih Reviewnya!

**Ri-Ero-Fujo**: Oh ya? KYAAAA! Makasih! Makasih juga Reviewnya!

**Aoi LawLight**: Nggak apa-apa kok, yang penting Review! Jiaah, lupa... Makasih Reviewnya!

**Hinata-Naruto-Lover**: Kayaknya aku bikin penasaran orang mulu deh. Makasih Reviewnya~~ XDDD

Wokeh! Balasan review, selesaai! Makasih buat yang udah review... review kalian sangat berarti bagiku... tanpa kalian, mungkin tidak akan ada chapter ini...

**R E V I E W **lagi ya! XDDD Concritnya, ditunggu... :D

_With Cute Smirks, I'm Devilish Angel. December 3rd, 2011_


	4. Ibu Peri?

Minna-samaa! Maaf ya... Rei-chan update nya lamaaaa banget... sekali lagi Rei-chan minta maaf... jadwal jam pelajaran di sekolah Rei-chan nambah! Jam pulang sekolah nya jadi jam tiga sore-an... waktu luang Rei-chan juga dikiit banget... mana Rei-chan disuruh jadi bendahara lagi... maka dari itu... Rei-chan update sekarang, memanfaatkan waktu luang... yaa... moga aja Readers suka! Udah pulangnya jam tiga sore... peernya juga numpuk! Yasud, kita mulai ficnya!

Oiya. Lupa. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!** artinya, kalo ngerasa nggak suka sama fic ini, tinggalin aja. Tapi kalo yang penasaran, _**Happy Reading**_, ya!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto  
**_**Fairly Odd Parents**_** punyanya **_**Nickelodeon**_

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Fantasy/Family**

**Warning: Kayaknya OOC, ****nggak pake plot****, mungkin ada typo(s), aneh, abal, ide pasaran, bahasa tidak baku, authornya newbie, alur yang kayaknya berantakan, EYD banyak yang salah, dan yang lainnya.**

**Summary: ****"Aku—17 tahun. Udah tamat sekolah. Salam kenal Naruto-kun! Panggil aku—, aku Ibu perimu!" kata— memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum lebar di wajah cantiknya. WHAT? Jadi Naruto punya Ibu peri?**

**.  
**

* * *

**. **

_Chapter Sebelumnya..._

"AKU HARAP AKU PERGI JAUH DARI SINI!" teriak Naruto yang merasa hidupnya tinggalah sebentar lagi.

CRIIIING!

Beruntung sekali, Sasuke mengabulkan harapan Naruto.

"Eh? Kemana lagi anak itu..." gumam Sakura yang bingung karena tiba-tiba, Naruto menghilang begitu saja. Yang tersisa kini hanyalah asap ungu yang super tipis dan super samar.

Tibalah Naruto di sebuah tempat nan jauh dari rumahnya. Entah tempat apa ini. Sangat asing bagi Naruto. Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan dan keterkejutan yang amat luar biasa. Apa yang dilihat Naruto?

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**My Parents is Fairy  
Created by: Devilish Angel**

**-Chapter 4(Ibu Peri?)-**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Di tempat Naruto sekarang... sepanjang mata memandang... terlihat banyak sekali gedung bertingkat yang berwarna pink, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tanpa memijak tanah, tanah berlapis kabut ungu yang sangat tipis, dan langit yang berwarna hijau muda beserta awan berwarna pink muda. Hmm... pemandangan yang aneh sekali. Bahkan Naruto tidak pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya, sama sekali tidak pernah...

Naruto amat sangat terkejut sekaligus ketakutan. Dimana ini?

"Hn... kau kenapa, Naruto?" terdengar suara Sasuke. Dan hal itu dapat menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya sekaligus membuatnya lega karena ada Sasuke di dekatnya.

"Sasuke! Di-dimana ini...?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Ini? Tempatku berasal... dunia peri..." jelas Sasuke balik menatap Naruto.

"Dunia... peri...?" ulang Naruto.

"Hn, iya..." kata Sasuke lalu berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Eh! Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" Naruto berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Ke rumah... kau mau ikut?" ajak Sasuke tanpa berbalik.

"Mau! Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah ceria.

"Disekitar sini..." jawab Sasuke.

Mereka pun berjalan–kecuali Sasuke karena dia terbang– menuju rumah Sasuke.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

"Sasuke..." kata Naruto.

"Hn? Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Masih jauh ya?" tanya Narito balik.

"Bentar lagi..." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aah! Kau bilang bentar lagi! Udah tiga jam jalan daritadi bilangnya bentar lagi, yang bener yang mana sih?" Naruto tampaknya mulai frustasi.

"Bentar lagi..." kata Sasuke.

Setelah sekitar tiga jam mereka berjalan lurus, akhirnya Sasuke berbelok ke arah kanan, berjalan menuju sebuah rumah yang cukup megah dan besar, rumah yang agak berbeda dari rumah-rumah yang lainnya. Rumah itu bercat oranye dengan pagar besar nan tinggi yang berwarna biru, memiliki dua tingkatan rumah, dan atap yang berwarna putih. Di rumah itu terdapat taman bunga yang indah dengan bunga beragam, bisa dibilang bunga yang ada disitu memang beragam tapi cukup aneh bagi Naruto. Ada mawar biru, melati oranye,bunga matahari putih, lili hijau, bunga sakura kuning, daun-daun berwarna pink, dan yang lainnya. Ada pula sebuah kolam kecil di tengah taman, lengkap dengan air mancurnya, di kolam itu sepertinya ada banyak sekali ikan kecil yang berwarna biru dan oranye, juga beberapa bunga teratai hitam. Taman aneh yang indah.

Saat Sasuke datang, gerbang besar itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Masuklah Sasuke yang diikuti Naruto ke dalam rumah itu. Setelah melewati gerbang, mereka disambut oleh banyak sekali _maid_! 'Loh? Ternyata Sasuke tajir, yah?' pikir Naruto saat melihat banyak sekali maid cantik yang berjajar dengan rapi dari pintu gerbang sampai pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang... Tuan Sasuke..." kata para _maid_ serempak. Kompak banget! Mereka berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum manis kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya kali ini, 'Tuan Sasuke?' Sasuke pun menarik tangan Naruto paksa.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah, pintu itu berwarna coklat muda dengan hiasan berupa beberapa garis tipis berwarna emas di pinggirnya. Itulah pintu masuk rumah aneh ini. Pintu itu dibukakan oleh dua orang maid kembar. Sebenernya sih yang _sama_, bukan cuma mereka. Tapi yang lain juga sama! Mereka semua sama-sama mempunyai rambut hijau panjang, kulit putih, iris coklat, baju ala _maid_ penuh renda, malah tingginya sejajar semua! Sama rata. Gak ada yang ketinggian maupun kependekan. Keren, yah!

"Aku pulang..." kata Sasuke, Naruto terlihat bengong dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ruangan besar yang banyak pintunya, tangga besar berwarna biru muda, lampu kristal besar berwarna oranye, lantai berlapis karpet putih bersih, lukisan-lukisan cantik di setiap dinding, bunga mawar oranye-biru di setiap sudut, _maid-maid_ cantik berperawakan sama yang berlalu-lalang untuk melakukan tugasnya, dan lain-lain.

"Selamat datang..." terdengar suara seseorang, sepertinya suara seorang laki-laki dan suara itu, mirip sekali dengan suara Naruto. Bedanya suara ini lebih... _girly._

Naruto melihat ke berbagai arah, namun, pandangannya terhenti di tangga, atau lebih tepatnya, puncak tangga. Saat Naruto melihat sosok itu, Naruto kaget bukan main! Seorang yang sepertinya perempuan, amat sangat mirip dengan dirinya! Bedanya sih, paling cuma di panjang rambut, kulit, dan jenis. Ciri-ciri orang di puncak tangga itu... rambutnya sama kayak Naruto, cuman dia rambutnya panjang, dikucir dua. Kulitnya putih. Irisnya _blue sapphire_. Pake _high-heels_ putih. Gaun putih selutut dengan pita-pita warna _soft pink_. Lucu, ya!

"Aku bawa anak asuh... aku harap kau mau bantu, Naruko..." kata Sasuke sambil menatap seseorang yang di puncak tangga itu.

Naruko melihat ke Naruto—calon anak asuhnya—. Dia pun terkejut bukan main! 'Ya ampun! Cakep baaangeeeeettt!' pikir Naruto saat melihat Naruto(?).

"KYAAAAAAA! CAKEP BANGEEEEETTT!" teriak Naruko sambil berlari—kayaknya kurang cocok berlari, ya? Dia kan terbang?— kearah Naruto dan langsung memeluknya. Ngacangin Sasuke yang berdiri—terbang— di dekat Naruto. Ohh Naruko... apa kau tidak sadar kalau sekarang ini Sasuke sedang mengeluarkan aura gelap tanda dia sedang _jealous_?

"Hey! Hey! Namamu siapa? Umurnya? Sekolah dimana?" Naruko bertanya dalam satu nafas setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh? Aku? Uzumaki Naruto. 12 tahun. SMP Negeri 1 Konoha..." jawab Naruto agak gimana-gimanaa gitu.

"Aku Naruko. Namikaze Naruko. 17 tahun. Udah tamat sekolah. Salam kenal Naruto-kun! Panggi aku Naruko, aku Ibu perimu!" kata Naruko memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum lebar di wajah cantiknya.

"O-oke... salam kenal, Naruko... eto, ini rumahmu, Naruko?" tanya Naruto kepada Naruko.

"Ahaha! Tidak juga... rumah ini, hasil kerja keras aku dan Sasuke setelah sekian lama!" jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Memangnya... Naruko siapanya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi, makin penasaran.

"Tunangan." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eh? Tunangan? Apa benar itu? Naruko?" Naruto tampak terkejut. Ternyata Naruko adalah tunangannya Sasuke! 'Gak pantes banget, deh... Sasuke tunangan sama cewek secantik dan sebaik Naruko... ckckck...' kata Naruto dalam hati. Kalo ketauan sama Sasuke, bisa _lo-gue-end_(?).

"Ahaha... yaa... begitulah... dan sepertinya aku akan jadi ibu perimu ya, Naruto..." kata Naruko sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Umm... nggak enak kalo ngobrol disini. Gimana kalo kita ke lantai dua, kita ngobrol disana, Naruto..." ajak Naruko.

"Boleh!" kata Naruto. Naruko lalu menarik tangan Naruto dan menginggalkan Sasuke di tempatnya.

"Naruko... kau meninggalkanku _lagi_..." gumam Sasuke, dia pun masuk ke sebuah pintu berwarna hitam di sebelah kanan.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

"Silakan duduk, Naruto-kun" kata Naruko sambil menunjuk satu set kursi berwarna kuning, kursi itu cukup besar dan sepertinya empuk.

Naruto pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang ditunjuk Naru-kun, dia duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Nah... Naruto-kun..." Naruko membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya?" balas Naruto sambil menatap Naruko.

"Umm... kau anak asuhnya Sasuke, kan?" tanya Naruko antusias.

"Mungkin..." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kalau begitu... mau nggak, Naruto cerita gimana asalnya Naruto ketemu Sasuke?" tanya Naruko lagi.

"Oke... aku ceritain... tapi Naruko dengerin ya..." kata Naruto memberi syarat dan dijawab oleh anggukan Naruko pertanda dia setuju.

"Jadi begini... kemarin... hari Minggu... ayah dan ibuku, pergi untuk bekerja. Dan dirumah, pastinya aku dijaga oleh Sakura, si _'Dangerous Babysitter'_. Nah... setelah ibu dan ayah pergi, Sakura menjalankan tugasnya. Tapi bukan untuk menjagaku, melainkan menyiksaku. Dia bawa-bawa gergaji! Tajem banget! Aku kan takut, jadinya aku kabur ke kamarku yang ada di lantai dua. Ternyata Sakura ngejar! Pintu kamarku digergaji sama dia. Setelah dia masuk, dia mendekatiku, lebih dekat, lebih dekat, sampai sangat dekat. Aku udah ngerasa kalo kayaknya ini akhir dari hidupku. Terus... tiba-tiba ada kabut ungu! Padahal nggak ada yang bakar-bakaran! Dari kabut itu, aku ngeliat ada seseorang yang terbang. Orang itu bilang, kalo namanya Sasuke, abis itu dia bilang lagi, kalo dia adalah orangtua periku selama Sakura menyiksaku. Abis itu... yaa... Naruko bisa minta Sasuke buat ngejelasin..." jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Sukses bikin Naruko cengok mampus!

"Ooh... begitu ya... umm... kamu... mau punya Ibu peri nggak?" tanya Naruko.

"Mau dong! Aku nggak mau dibilang anak peri haram karena nggak punya ibu peri!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat Naruko tersenyum lembut diluar tapi _sweatdrop_ di dalam. Anak peri haram? Konyol banget...

"Ahaha... kau bisa saja, Naruto..." ujar Naruko sambil menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Iya juga ya... kalo gitu... aku panggil Naruko, 'Mama' ya!" kata Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Eh? Ma-mama? Err... bo-boleh deh..." Naruko sepertinya sedikit _salting_ mendengar anak asuhnya mengusulkan untuk memanggilnya 'Mama'. Secara, dia kan belom nikah, gituloh!

"Asiiik! Makasih, Mama!" Naruto pun memeluk Naruko erat. Hal itu membuat Naruko terdiam entah kenapa.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Dan seharian itu digunakan mereka berdua dengan mengobrol, bercanda, berkeliling rumah, pokoknya pedekate, lah!

Naruko bercerita tentang Sasuke. Kelemahannya, kenapa dia bisa menyukai Sasuke, tentang Ibunya yang super _bossy_, Ayahnya Sasuke yang benci banget sama Naruko tapi entah bagaimana caranya Naruko sama Sasuke bisa tunangan padahal si calon mertua benci banget sama si calon menantu, dan segalanya. Dan Naruto, dia bercerita tentang orangtuanya yang selalu menomorsatukan kepentingan pribadi tanpa memakai toleransi berasmara(?), Sakura yang selalu dipercaya orangtuanya untuk menjaganya padahal Sakura sangat... begitulah, gurunya yang abnormal, teman-temannya yang sama-sama abnormal, dan lain-lain sebagainya. Bahkan sampai hal _paling pribadi_ sekalipun mereka obrolkan. Bagaikan sepasang anak kembar yang suka curhat bareng.

"Hah... capek juga, yah... padahal cuma ngobrol, ketawa-ketawa sambil ngelilingin rumah aja... tapi kok capeknya segini banget, sih..." Naruto mengeluh kelelahan. Ya iyalah! Walopun rumah ini cuman 2 tingkat, tapi ruangan dalam ruangannya ituloh... buanyak banget! Bejibun! Bikin capek, sudah nyaris ratusan ruangan yang mereka kelilingi. Bahkan Naruto sampai bertanya dalam hati, 'siapa sih arsitek rumah ini? Yakin deh, arsiteknya itu lagi _pabeulit_ waktu ngedesain rumah ini...'

"Ahaha! Itu belom seberapa, Naruto... kita masih punya ruangan di lantai satu yang belom dijelajahin, juga bagian deket-deket balkon juga belom, halaman rumah juga belom... Naruto gimana, sih?" komentar Naruko sambil tertawa kecil. Ya memang benar adanya. Ini belum seberapa. Masih banyak ruangan yang belum dijelajahi. GLEK! Dan hal itu membuat Naruto galau gak keruan.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

"Naruto... bagaimana kalau kita ke duniamu?" ajak Naruko.

"Boleh... tapi aku takut Sakura tau keberadaanmu..." kata Naruto kurang yakin.

"Hmm... Sakura nggak akan tau keberadaanku... tenang saja..." Naruko meyakinkan Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi—"

"Tenang saja..."

"Baiklah..."

"Oke... kita ke dunia... nyata!" Naruko mengangkat tongkatnya, dan...

SRIIING!

Tibalah Naruto dan Naruko di kamar Naruto.

"Ah! Aku bilangnya pake aku-kamu aja ya, soalnya... aku masih agak gak biasa gitu... rasanya... gimana ya..." kata Naruto bingung.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok! Lagian kalo dipanggil mama juga... aku jadi berasa tua..." kata Naruko dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Oke... biar gak ketauan mama, papa, ataupun Sakura, gimana kalau kamu jadi... apaa gitu... yang nggak mencolok..." Naruto tampak berfikir keras.

"Gampang!" Naruko mengangkat tongkatnya lagi, dan...

SRIING!

Naruko berubah menjadi seeokor rubah merah berekor sembilan! Seperti boneka hidup! Dia sangat lucu! Unyu-unyu gimanaa gitu... kayak si cowok syal oranye(?)...

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

"Haa... pergi kemana sih, bocah itu... bikin bosen aja... gara-gara dia nggak ada... gue jadi nggak ada kerjaan kan? Haah! Jadi bosen kan? Tadinya mau senang-senang juga..." gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil bolak-balik di ruang tamu rumah Naruto. Ruang itu sudah penuh oleh noda hitam! Noda asap bercampur darah! Hah? Darah? Darah siapa?

"AAH! NYEBELIIIINNN! KENAPA SIH SI NARUTO NGGAK BURU-BURU PULAAAANG?" teriak Sakura frustasi. Dia sangat kesal sekarang. Tidak bisa _'memanjakan'_ anak asuhnya. Naruto.

_Teng! Tong!_

Terdengar, bel pintu depan berbunyi. Hal itu membuat Sakura mendekati pintu depan, untuk membukakan pintu tentunya.

"Eh? E-elo..." Sakura membelalakan matanya pertanda kaget yang amat luar biasa. Siapa yang dilihat Sakura?

"Hai... Sakura..." sapa orang itu sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura. Siapa yang bicara begitu padanya? Jawabannya, ada di chapter depan...

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Yosh! Chapter 4, sudah update... gimana? Memuaskan? Gajekah? Apa masih pendek? Alur aneh? Ato apa kekurangannya? Kasih tau pendapat readers tentang fic Rei-chan lewat review ya... PM juga boleh... ngewall di FB juga boleh... message di FB juga boleh... sms ke hape Rei-chan juga boleh, kok...  
Tapi, buat yang mau tau nomer hape Rei-chan... tanya aja lewat PM, ato chat di FB...  
Mau tau kemana Sasuke pergi? Kayaknya... dari Sasuke bilang 'Naruto... kau meninggalkanku lagi..' Sasuke pergi entah kemana, ya kan? Ini dia cuplikannya!

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

"Naruto... kau meninggalkanku lagi..." gumam Sasuke, dia pun masuk ke sebuah pintu berwarna hitam di sebelah kanan tangga besar.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Sasuke..." kata seorang pelayan pria di ruangan itu. Ruangan itu merupakan sebuah ruangan dengan dinding yang dilapis karpet hitam, keramik abu-abu, beberapa lilin yang memancarkan cahaya remang-remang, dan sebuah mic di depan Sasuke.

Tiga! Dua! Satu!

"Oh Baby say goodbye... Oh jamsiman Goodbye... annyeongiran maleun jamsi jeobeodulge!  
Jeo muneul yeolgoseo han geoleum naemilmyeon... ko ggeuteuro jeonhaejineun neoui sumgyeol~" begitulah Sasuke bernyanyi dengan suara emasnya. Eh? Ternyata Sasuke bisa nyanyi, ya? Lagu apa itu ya?

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Waktunya balas Review nggak login! XD

**Ruubi Ryuubi lg males login karena mendokusei**: Iya, nih, papa(?)! Aku udah jarang ke FFn! Nggak apa-apa, kok. Masih kurangkah? Semoga yang sekarang nggak kurang lagi. Yup! Makasih reviewnya, papa. Review lagi, ya...

**Hinata-Naruto-Lover mls login**: Hehe, iyaa ini udah update! Udah tau kan, apa yang Naruto liat? Makasih reviewnya! Review lagi, yaa...

Selesai... :3

Naah! Review lagi, yaa! Yang login, Rei-chan bales lewat PM aja, ya!

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review.  
**Kasih lagi, ya! Biar Rei-chan makin semangat updatenya!**

**REVIEW** **Please?**

_With Cute Smirks, I'm Devilish Angel. December 3rd, 2011_


	5. Cewek Jutek!

Haaai! Rei-chan datang buat update fic! Rei-chan ngasih chapter agak panjang di awal tahun ini... soalnya mulai semester ini, Rei-chan bakalan super duper sibuk! Nggak bakal sempet nyentuh laptop apalagi update fic. Karena itulah! Rei-chan bikin chapter ini jadi lebih **sedikit** panjang dari chapter sebelumnya... walau ada alasan lain juga sih.

Oiya. Lupa. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!** artinya, kalo ngerasa nggak suka sama fic ini, tinggalin aja. Tapi kalo yang penasaran, _**Happy Reading**_, ya!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto  
**_**Fairly Odd Parents**_** punyanya **_**Nickelodeon**_

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Fantasy/Family**

**Warning: Kayaknya OOC, ****nggak pake plot****, mungkin ada typo(s), aneh, abal, ide pasaran, bahasa tidak baku, authornya newbie, alur yang kayaknya berantakan, EYD banyak yang salah, dan yang lainnya.**

**Summary: ****"—dijamin bakalan naksir, deh!" "Oh ya? Emang secantik apa sih, si Hinata itu?"**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

"_Eh? Ka-kamu..." Sakura membelalakan matanya pertanda kaget yang amat luar biasa. Siapa yang dilihat Sakura?_

"_Hai... Sakura..." sapa orang itu sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura. Siapa yang bicara begitu padanya?_

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

"Ngapain kamu kesini?" tanya Sakura dengan amat sangat ketus dan dingin kepada pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu berkulit putih pucat, berwajah biasa yang sedang memamerkan senyum andalannya yang terkesan dibuat-buat gitu.

"Hm? Cuma pingin mampir aja kok..." jawab pemuda itu dengan wajah yang berhias senyum palsu nya.

"Aku tanya... NGAPAIN KAMU KESINI, SAI?" bentak Sakura kepada pemuda itu, yang diketahui bernama Sai tersebut.

"Cuma mau mampir kok, say..." Sai berkata dengan entengnya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah yang pintu masuknya dihalangi Sakura.

"WHAAAT! SAY? NO WAY! NGGAK SUDII!" Sakura berteriak sangat keras tepat di telinga Sai sambil menendang Sai keluar rumah. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi Sai akan menjadi pasien dokter THT!

"PERGI DAN JANGAN KEMBALII!" teriak Sakura setelah Sai ditendangnya. Ohh... malangnya Sai.

Sakura mengeluh lagi. Dia berharap agar Naruto segera pulang kerumah untuk menghiburnya(baca: dia siksa). Tapi apalah daya, Sakura tidak tahu dimana Naruto berada.*halah!*

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**My Parents is Fairy**  
**Created by: Devilish Angel**

**-Chapter 5(Cewek Jutek!)-**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

"Na-Naruko?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya?" tanya Naruko balik.

"Aku... a-aku..." kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Eh? Naruto kenapa? Mau minta sesuatu? Bilang ajaa!" ujar Naruko sambil tersenyum. Oh iya, Naruko masih dalam bentuk rubah merah! Bayangin aja ada seekor rubah yang tersenyum. Kiyut, deh!

"A-aku pengen besok datang sekarang." Naruto meminta sambil menunduk.

"Oh... itu... okee!" kata Naruko. Dia mengangkat tongkatnya daan...

SRIIING!

Naruko mengabulkan permintaan Naruto. Dan hari ini, hari Selasa, sudah datang. Terbukti dengan terbitnya matahari di ufuk timur. Berbeda dengan beberapa waktu lalu... matahari sudah tenggelam, karena nggak bisa berenang(?).

Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi dengan berlari. Dia membersihkan badannya dengan terburu-buru! Bahkan pakai baju pun masih acak-acakan! Ckckck... Naruto kenapa sih? Kok buru-buru ya?

"Ckckck... hey! Naruto! Lihat sini!" kata Naruko sambil mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Ngh?" gumam Naruto sambil berbalik.

SRIIING!

"Pakaianmu sudah rapi sekarang. Nah! Sekarang... beritahu aku. Kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu, Naruto?" tanya Naru-kun. Sangat penasaran.

"Eh? I-itu..."

"Yaa? Kenapa, hmm?"

"Soalnya hari ini ada murid baru ke kelasku... aku udah nggak sabar pengen tau siapa. Soalnya anak-anak cowok katanya pada pengen ngedapetin itu murid! Karena itu aku pengen tau siapa..." jelas Naruto.

"Ooh... soal itu... hmm... aku juga penasaran... aku ikut, ya! Naruto..." kata Naruko sambil melompat ke Naruto. Dan ditangkap Naruto dengan baik.

"Eh? Tapi... aku nggak mau kamu ketauan guru gila di sekolah!" kata Naruto khawatir.

"Hmm... itu sih gampaang!" ujar Naruko sambil mengangkat tongkatnya lagi.

SRIIIING!

Dan berubahlah Naruko menjadi sebuah jam tangan oranye lucu yang kini melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto. Sungguh jam yang sangat lucu tapi tetap punya efek 'jam tangan biasa'.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Di kelas Naruto...**

"Haa... Naruto kemana sih? Aku mau tanya banyak nih!" kata pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di setiap pipinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba. Sahabat baik Naruto.

"Ck! Emang mau nanya apaan? Ribet amat..." komentar Shikamaru. Si cowok pemalas! Tapi... males-males tetep pinter! Dia duduk di belakang bangku Kiba.

"Nggak... cuma aku dan Naruto yang tau." kata Kiba singkat. Sok jaga rahasia, biar orang lain penasaran.

"Hhh... terserahlah... yang jelas... itu sangat merepotkan..." ujar Shikamaru. Dia melipat tangannya diatas meja, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Mau ngapain lagi dalam posisi gitu selain: tidur.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Naruto yang baru datang. Ia pun berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk disitu.

"Pagi! Narutoo!" sapa Kiba sambil berjalan menuju Naruto.

"Eh! Jam tanganmu cakep tuh! Beli dimana?" tanya Kiba sambil melihat jam tangan oranyenya Naruto.

"Ini? Nggak tau ya... tiba-tiba ada di meja belajarku..." jawab Naruto asal.

"Ooh... oiya! Soal resep tongkat terbangmu kemaren... kok tongkatnya nggak bisa terbang, ya?" tanya Kiba lagi sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

'Aduh! Mati aku... haah! Sudah kuduga... Sasuke baka!' umpat Naruto di dalam hati. "Nggh... mu-mungkin ada bahan yang kurang, kali!" kata Naruto.

"Nggak tuh... katamu kemaren kan, bahan-bahan tongkat terbang adalah telur, margarin, terigu dan coklat. Terus... bahan-bahan itu kan dicampur semua... terus, kamu bentuk kayak tongkat, kalo udah... masukin ke oven, tunggu lima belas menit, jadi! Gitu kan? Tapi kok nggak ngepek(?), ya?" kata Kiba panjang lebar.

"Eh? Masa? Emang hasilnya gimana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Haah... pas aku buka ovennya, ehh malah ada asap nyembur(?)! Wuiih! Iteem banget! Asapnya... nyembur ke muka! Ternyata tongkatnya gosong banget tuh! Ancur pokoknya!" jelas Kiba sambil mengusap-usap mukanya. Memberikan efek kalo mukanya pernah kena asap itu.

"Oya? Hmm... gimana kalo kamu ganti waktunya... kata kamu kan lima belas menit... kelamaan tuh! Harusnya lima menit doang!" komentar Naruto.

Baru juga Kiba akan menjawab 'Iya.' namun tiba-tiba terhenti karena mendengar suara entah darimana datangnya.

"Yap anak-anak! Sudah selesaikah ngobrol paginya?" tanya Kakashi-sensei yang entah-dari-mana-datangnya tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan kelas, ia lalu duduk di tempatnya.

Semua murid langsung kabur ke tempat masing-masing dan suasana kelas menjadi sangatlah hening.

"Baiklah... kita mulai pelajarannya..."

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

'Hmm... ada yang aneh sama si Naruto... kok, tumben banget dia ngerjain peer... jangan-jangan...' batin Kakashi di kolong meja setelah pelajaran usai.

'Jangan-jangan dia punya...' Kakashi berfikir keras dan... "Orang! Tua! PERI!" teriak Kakashi sangat OOC disertai dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah sambil melayang-layang aneh yang dia lakukan... sukses membuat kepalanya benjol lalala(?) akibat dari kepalanya yang membentur meja.

"Aku harus menyelidikinya... harus menyelidikinya! Aku akan buat sebuah alat yang akan membuatku untuk menangkap..." gumam Kakashi terputus. "Orang! Tua! PERI!" sambung Kakashi sambil berteriak. Yah... dapet benjol lagi, dia... oh... selamat berjuang Kaka-chan(?)!

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

'DEG! Kok... aku mendadak merinding, ya?' batin Naruto yang lagi makan di kantin sekolah. Pastinya makan ramen! Dia balas dendam(!) karena kemaren acara makan ramennya tertunda gara-gara bel sialan itu.

"Heh? Kamu kenapa, Naruto? Kok mendadak aneh?" tanya Kiba yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Errh... ng-nggak, kok..." jawab Naruto sangat tidak meyakinkan. "Eh! Kiba! Murid baru yang digosipin Sabtu lalu... kayak gimana ya, orangnya?" tanya Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Orangnya... hmm... cantik... dia cewek... pinter... tajir, lagi!" jawab Kiba sambil menerawang ke luar jendela.

"He? Darimana kau tau itu, Kiba?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Loh? Kan kemaren dia masuk sekolah! Kamu nggak tau, ya? Dia masuk kelas 7-A. Tempatnya anak-anak cakep..." kata Kiba sambil mendengus sebal. Terkadang dia iri, kenapa dia nggak terlahir cakep. Kan kalo cakep bisa masuk kelas A*dilempar Kiba FC*

"Hmm... namanya siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Dia makin penasaran.

"Namanya? Hinata. Dia tu... cantik banget! Tajir lagi... dijamin bakalan naksir, deh!" kata Kiba mancing(?) Naruto biar tambah penasaran.

"Oh ya? Emang secantik apa sih, si Hinata itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Heh? Kalian ngomongin aku, ya?" terdengar suara seorang perempuan dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Sebenarnya, andaikan nada suaranya tidak tinggi, suaranya pasti terdengar sangaat lembut. Bagaikan bidadari yang menyebutkan sugestinya(?).

"Heee?" kata Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan sambil nengok ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya, si manis jembatan Ancol(?)–err maksudnya seorang gadis manis, berambut biru tua panjang sepinggang, memakai seragam sekolah putri, berkulit putih, bola mata berwarna lavender yang bekilau, raut wajah yang dingin dan dari suaranya tadi... dapat langsung disimpulkan bahwa perempuan ini adalah termasuk golongan cewek jutek!

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto nggak pake basa-basi.

"Aku? Hinata Hyuuga. Dari kelas 7-A." kata perempuan itu yang diketahui bernama Hinata.

"He? Kok main nyambung aja, sih? Perasaan disekitar sini nggak banyak kabel, deh," komentar Kiba. Sebiji urat kesal akhirnya muncul pada Hinata setelah Kiba mengatakan hal itu. Sebenarnya Kiba berusaha menghilangkan perasaan kagumnya pada Hinata dengan mengeluarkan komentar pedas.

"Ya... salah sendiri... ngapain nama aku dibawa-bawa segala?" balas Hinata nggak kalah pedasnya.

"Udah! Stop! Jadi kamu Hinata, ya? Aku Naruto Uzumaki dari kelas 7-F. Salam kenal, Hinata!" kata Naruto ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, memperkenalkan diri.

Hinata nampak terdiam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang. Tapi akhirnya... "Iya. Naruto." kata Hinata dingin sambil menyambut uluran tangan Naruto biarpun agak terpaksa. Terbukti dengan tidak ditatapnya sang lawan bicara. Kenapa? Soalnya Hinata lagi nyembunyiin mukanya yang agak merah tuh! Takut ketauan, makanya nggak ngeliat Naruto. Wah! Keliatan jelas kalau cewek ini beneran jutek abis! Jaim banget, lagi!

"Aku manggilnya Hinata, ya!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah.." Hinata berkata sambil melihat jam tangannya. Dia pun pergi, diikuti seorang lelaki yang paling populer diantara murid-murid lainnya. Populer karena ketajirannya. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang.

'Che! Lama-lama ni cewek makin kayak Sasuke aja! Dinginnya... miskin (kata)nya juga sama... jangan-jangan cewek ini duplikatnya Sasuke! Eh ngomong-ngomong... daritadi Sasuke kemana, yah?' kata Naruto di dalam hati. Pikirannya sekarang sangat kacau! Terbukti dengan tidak sadarnya dia kalau bel masuk sudah berdering keras.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Jam tiga sore. Waktunya murid-murid sekolah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Terlihat kelegaan dari raut wajah mereka. Seakan mereka baru keluar dari penjara setelah bertahun-tahun ditahan disana...*lebay*

"Haah... Naruko..." kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan sambil menatap jam tangan oranyenya. Ia sedang berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Sengaja berjalan pelan-pelan. Sangat-sangat santai. Sengaja supaya tidak cepat sampai rumah. Tahu kalau Sakura sudah stenbai(?) menunggunya di rumah untuk disiksa.

"Ya? Naruto?" kata Naruko. Poooft! Tiba-tiba jam tangan Naruto hilang. Digantikan dengan adanya seorang peri berambut kuning panjang dikucir dua melayang-layang di sebelah kiri Naruto.

"Menurutmu... apa ada anak lain yang punya orangtua peri selain aku, tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Hmm... tentu saja ada, Naruto..." jawab Naruko santai.

"Err... menurutmu... Hinata cantik nggak?" tanya Naruto lagi. Dan... dengan wajah sedikit memerah tentunya. Haha!

"Hinata? Gadis yang cantik-cantik tadi itu, ya?" tanya Naruko memastikan. Dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Naruto.

"Dia sih... menurutku... cantik sih, cantik... tajir, lagi... dia... hampir sempurna..." kata Naruko pelan.

"Lho? Kok hampir?" tanya Naruto bingung. Kenapa 'hampir'? Kenapa nggak sempurna aja?

"Coba... itu cewek agak ramahan dikit... senyum dikit... terus... agak... sopan dikit, lah! Sebagai cewek, aku jadi ngerasa gak guna. Gak bisa negor dia..." jawab Naruko.

"Oh... sikapnya, ya... iya, sih... Hinata... dari pertemuan pertama tadi emang udah keliatan jelas kalo dia itu... jutek... nggak adah ramah-ramahnya... nggak keliatakn senyum... terus... ngomongnya pedees banget."

"Aah... Naruto... kamu suka Hinata, ya?"

"Ah! Eh–eeeh?" Ahahai! Muka Naruto akhirnya memerah sempurna gara-gara pertanyaan Naru-kun barusan! Tadi kan cuma agak merah dikit...

"Iya, kan? Dari tingkahmu... udah ketauan jelas."

"I-iya, sih... aku emang agak suka sama Hinata..." kata Naruto malu-malu rubah(?).

"Uh-um... terus?" tanya Naruko dengan nada menginvestigasi.

"Bisa bantu aku?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Bantu ngapain? Bantu apaan?"

"Bantuin... bikin dia suka sama aku, Naru-kun..." kata Naruto meminta.

POOOFFT!

"Emm... begini, Naruto... menurut buku aturan peri... kami tidak bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta..." jelas Naru-kun sambil membuka-buka buku besar nan tebal berwarna emas yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Ooh... begitu, ya..." kata Naruto lesu.

"Hmm... tapi bukan berarti nggak bener-bener bisa lho!" kata-kata Naruko barusan, membuat Naruto sumringah lagi, "Aku emang nggak bisa bikin orang jatuh cinta pada seseorang secara langsung... tapi bukan berarti bener-bener nggak bisa... kan aku bisa nyari akal, gimana caranya bikin orang jatuh cinta secara nggak langsung, kayak mak comblang!" jelas Naruko ceria.

"Boleh juga! Eh, udah nyampe rumah lagi... Naruko... kira-kira Sakura ada di rumah nggak, ya?" tanya Naruto pada Naruko, Naruto deg-degan sekarang, soalnya kalo Sakura ada di rumah sekarang, siap-siap aja jadi 'santapan spesial'nya Sakura.

"Menurutku sih, ada... jadi?" Naruko bertanya dengan nada ngejek.

"Aku minta aku udah ada di kamar tanpa Sakura tau!" pinta Naruto penuh semangat.

"Okey!"

SRIIING!

Sampailah Naruto di kamarnya tanpa diketahui Sakura si pembunuh(?). Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur lalu tidur tanpa melepas tas bahkan tanpa mengganti pakaian, membuka sepatu bahkan tidak dilakukannya. Kayaknya begitu nyampe kamar, Naruto kena obat bius, deh. Langsung maen tidur aja.

"Hmm... Naruto pasti capek... hari ini dia keliatan lelah sekali..." gumam Naruko sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang tidur sore.

'Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku ganti dulu bajunya, terus ngelepas sepatunya...' pikir Naruko. Ia pun melakukannya.

Digantinya seragam sekolah Naruto dengan baju biasa, dia lepas sepatu Naruto dan yang lainnya. Tapi tidak secara manual alias dilakukan dengan tangan. Dia gunakan sihir untuk melakukannya.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

"Ck! Si bocah kuning itu lama amat sih, pulangnya? Biasanya kan, jam segini dia udah nongol pulang... kemanaa lagi itu anak... bikin sebel, aja!" kata Sakura marah-marah sendiri di ruang keluarga rumah Naruto. Sakura memang sudah ada di rumah Naruto sejak jam dua belas siang tadi. Dan biasanya, jam pulang Naruto adalah jam tiga sore. Tapi, sekarang sudah hampir jam empat sore. Kemanaa ngilangnya itu anak?#buagh!

"Aaaghh! Nyebeliiin! Padahal aku udah nyiapin kapak dan udah beli pisau karatan di pasar loak buat main sama dia! Aaah! Bener-bener nyebeliiiiiin!" Sakura teriak-teriak frustasi. Entah kenapa, sejak insiden kabut aneh di kamar Naruto waktu hari Minggu, dia mendadak jadi bener-bener sial!

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

_**Flashback**_

Sakura sedang berada di rumahnya. Ia sedang mengasah 'alat pembantu' kesayangannya.

Jam berdentang sembilan kali. Ia memasukan alat-alatnya ke dalam sebuah wadah. 'Sudah waktunya' batinnya saat memasukan alat-alatnya ke sebuah wadah sambil menyeringai lebar.

Dia pun pergi ke sebuah rumah yang bertuliskan 'UZUMAKI' lalu membuka atau lebih tepatnya mendobrak pintu depan rumah itu dengan kasar.

"Aku dataang!" teriaknya dengan penuh semangat dan hasrat ingin 'memanjakan'nya.

"Sama Sakura, ya!" kata wanita berambut merah panjang. Dialah Kushina Uzumaki. Orang yang sudah menyewa(!) Sakura untuk mengasuh anak lelakinya.

"Ya udah, dah! Naruto!" pasangan suami-istri Minato-Kushina pun pergi. Meninggalkan pemuda pirang bernama Naruto hanya berdua bersama Sakura dirumahnya Naruto.

"TIIIDAAAAAKKK!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Nah, anak muda, bersiaplah menuju penyiksaan!" kata Sakura sambil mendekati Naruto dengan membawa gergaji tajam yang dia asah tadi dirumahnya. Penyiksaan hari ini, dimulai.

"HWAAAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak lalu lari ke lantai dua.

"HEY! KEMBALI KAU!" Sakura membentak Naruto keras agar Naruto berhenti berlari. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat menikmati momen-momen yang seperti ini. Dimana dia mengejar sasarannya untuk 'diajak bermain'.

"NGGAAK!" bentak Naruto nggak kalah keras. Sakura menyusulnya masih dengan gergaji di tangan.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai di depan kamar Naruto. Dapat ia rasakan kalau Naruto sekarang sedang ketakutan di pojok kamarnya. Sakura pun menyeringai lebar. Dia lalu memotong pintu kamar Naruto dengan gergajinya.

Srek! Srek! Srek! Srek!

Sakura memotong pintu kamar Naruto dengan beringasnya. 'Dapat!' kata Sakura di dalam hati. Ia lalu menendang pintu kamar Naruto, dan masuk ke dalam.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, Naruto." Sakura mendekati Naruto. Mendekat, makin dekat, sangat dekat, lebih dekat, dan lebih dekat lagi.

Poooffft!

Tiba-tiba gumpalan asap ungu yang entah darimana datangnya muncul diantara mereka. Akhirnya Sakura pingsan.

Setelah Sakura sadar, tiba-tiba dia melihat seekor kucing hitam ada di pangkuan Naruto.

"Heeh! Kucing siapa tuh?" tanya Sakura ketus sambil merebut kucing hitam itu. Lalu...

Meaaawww! Sring! Cring! Prang! Duk! Bletak!

**Kesialan pertama: Dicakar kucing**

"KYAAAAA!" jerit Sakura sangat kesakitan. Pastinya! Siapa yang nggak sakit kalo dicakar kucing?

"Saakiiiit..." Sakura meringis kesakitan. Dia pun lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Naruto. Berniat mencari obat-obatan untuk menyelamatkan mukanya. Tapi...

Gedubraak!

**Kesialan kedua: Jatuh dari tangga**

Sakura terus berlari menuju sebuah ruangan. Ia meraba-raba isi sebuah lemari dan mengambil sesuatu entah apa namanya yang berbentuk seperti tabung**.** Mungkin obat antiseptik? Ia basuh mukanya dengan cairan itu. (P.S: Anak baik jangan cuci muka pake antiseptik langsung kayak gitu, ya)

Cuuuurrrr...

'Eh? Kok rasanya mukaku jadi gajelas gini, ya?' batin Sakura. Dia buka matanya dan...

**Kesialan ketiga: Cuci muka pake minyak goreng**

Betapa sialnya Sakura hari ini setelah asap itu datang. Untuk mengetahui kesialan-kesialan lainnya, hubungi author#bugh!

_**End of Flashback**_

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Naruko menatap Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya, 'Segitu capeknya dia ya, sampe-sampe tepar begini... padahal tadi kan cuma belajar biasa, kenalan sama Hinata. Itu aja udah bikin tepar apalagi ikut ekskul...' batin Naruko masih menatap Naruto.

"Hmm... andai ajaa kamu beneran anakku..." gumam Naruko pelan.

"Jika kau mau, akan kuberikan, Naru.." terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Naruko. Betapa terkejutnya Naruko saat berbalik dan melihat sosok itu. Siapa sih, dia? Kok Naruko sampe kaget gitu, sih? Jawabannya ada di chapter depan.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Fiuuh... chapter ini selesai juga. Oke... waktunya membalas review!

**Yuuchan no Haru99: **Yuu! Hmm? Yuu mau punya orang tua peri? Samaaaa! Hmm... SasuNaru yang peri? Hoho! Nanti mereka menikah, lhoo!Makasih reviewnyaa... Review lagi, ya!

**Orange Naru**: Ooh... gitu, ya... untungnya Orange*aku panggil gitu, ya!* udah nggak penasaran lagi... ntar kalo penasaran banget... ngehantuin Rei-chan! Hiiiy! Ketemu mayaat! Yup! Bener banget! Ra-ha-sia! Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Miku Hanato: **Nggak apa, kok... SKSD aja sama , samaa! aku juga sibuk, Mikuu... Aku juga sibuuuk... aiih... bersabarlah, Miku... Ini udah updatee... Makasih reviewnya, Miku!

**Zee rasetsu**: Haha! Ohya? Lucu? Sukurlaaah! Ho... iya, dong! Gini-gini, Sasuke punya suara perak(?), lho! Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Hinata-Naruto-Lover mls login**: Ookee~ ini, Rei-chan update lagi... Hmm... sekarang udah Januari, kan? Login, dong! Makasih reviewnya!

**Akahi no IkureZetta:** Hihi! Iya, nih! biar agak-agak seru, gitu! Hoo... iya, dia kan 'Baby Sitter'... yang paling ditakuti... Makasih reviewnya, yaa!

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Balesan review, selesai.

Nah! Berhubung tahun ini Rei-chan sibuk... Rei-chan kayaknya nggak bakalan sempet buka laptop apalagi update fict... maka dari itu... Rei-chan mau nanya sama reader... itung-itung voting buat masa depan(?) fict gajelas ini... tolong reader pilih!  
Mana yang lebih baik Rei-chan lakukan pada fict ini?

Meng**hiatus**kan fict ini.  
Meng**hapus** fict ini.  
Fict **dilanjutkan tapi membutuhkan waktu sangat lama** untuk update.

Tolong pendapatnya, ya! Bisa dijawab lewat review, PM, atau... apa aja, terserah reader... yang penting beri Rei-chan pendapat...  
Oiya, bagusnya... ratednya naek jangan nih?  
Review, please? :3

_With Cute Smirks, I'm Devilish Angel. December 3rd, 2011_


	6. Siapa Gaara? Cari Sasuke, Yuk!

Halo semua! Maaf ya, saya updatenya lama banget... nyaris setahun, yah... _something _banget... salahkanlah kesibukan yang melanda saya belakangan ini... makanya, mumpung sempat, saya update sekarang... dan maaf ya, kalo misalkan gaya tulisan saya jadi agak beda... beda banget malah!

Oiya. Lupa. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!** artinya, kalo ngerasa nggak suka sama fic ini, tinggalin aja. Tapi kalo yang penasaran, _**Happy Reading**_, ya!

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto  
**_**Fairly Odd Parents**_** punyanya **_**Nickelodeon**_

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Fantasy/Family**

**Warning: Kayaknya OOC, ****nggak pake plot****, mungkin ada typo(s), aneh, abal, ide pasaran, bahasa tidak baku, authornya newbie, alur yang kayaknya berantakan, EYD banyak yang salah, dan yang lainnya. ****Buat fans-nya Gaara, maaf ya disini aku bikin dia rada lebay.**

**Summary: —****Gue galau gara-gara Gaara!" "Ya galau gara-gara apa?" Jadi? Siapa yang galau dan gara-gara apa galaunya? Gara gara gara?**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

_"Jika kau mau, akan kuberikan, Naru.." terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Naruko. Betapa terkejutnya Naruko saat berbalik dan melihat sosok itu. Siapa sih, dia? Kok Naruko sampe kaget gitu, sih?_

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

"K-ka-kamu—" kata Naruko agak terbata-bata sambil menunjuk sumber suara itu. "Iya! Ini aku, beibih(?)..." balas suara itu dengan nada menggoda. Oh... sungguh bikin _illfeel_! Jangankan Naruko, yang ngetiknya aja udah rada mual, nih!

"Kamu—" Naruko berkata lagi, "kita kenal, yah?" Naruko bertanya dengan tampang watados dan JLEB! Dalem, Nar... dalem banget...

"Kejam sekali kau... tidak mengingatku... baiklah... kuperkenalkan diriku yang menawan ini—" seseorang—atau apaan, yah? Kalo peri seseorang apa sebuah apa sesuatu, yah?— atau apalah itu, kini mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. "—akulah! Gaara Kazekage!" kata sesuatu itu yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu berkata sambil menyerahkan mawar—entah darimana datangnya— kepada Naruko.

"Gaara mana, yah?" respon Naruko sok nggak kenal. Karena emang Naruko nggak ingin, kenal sejak awal! Dan dari jawaban Naruko tadi, sukses bikin Gaara nepok jidatnya.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**My Parents is Fairy**  
**Created by: Devangel Heavaell**

**-Chapter 6(Siapa Gaara? Cari Sasuke, Yuk!)-**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

"Naruko! Dia siapa, Nar?" tanya Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah! Naruto, kita pergi aja dari sini, yuk! Kita ke rumahku..." kata Naruko mengalihkan pembicaraan. Asli, deh... Naruko paling males kalo udah ngobrolin Gaara. Mendingan ngobrolin per-yaoi-yuri-fujoshi-an di , dah!—promosi dikit—

"O-oke..." balas Naruto yang nggak tau mau komentar apa lagi. Walau sebenernya dia rada bingung juga, sih...

"Hahh... Naruko... kau meninggalkanku lagi..."

Dan Gaara pun ditinggal 2Naru(?). Sendirian di kamarnya Naruto. Oh... betapa malangnya kau, Gaara...

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Di dunia peri, di rumah Naruko-Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya di kamar Naruko.**

Yap! Disinilah mereka, di kamarnya Namikaze Naruko. Kamar seorang cewek yang lumayan rapi. Bernuansa cerah, banyak pernak-pernik yang lucu-lucu, banyak boneka yang unyu-unyu, dan yang lainnya. Kini, Naruko sedang tiduran di kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka sapinya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia duduk di... apaan, yah... dibilang kursi, bukan kursi. Dibilang sofa, bukan sofa juga. Dibilang boneka juga... bukan. Ah pokoknya itulah! Benda empuk-empuk gede kayak boneka yang bisa didudukin.

"Hey... Naruko..." kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan. Maksudnya, sih... buat ngehibur Naruko yang kayaknya lagi galau gara-gara Gaara tadi.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Naruko yang masih tiduran sambil meluk sapi(?) dengan pandangan kosong yang mengarah ke langit-langit kamarnya yang cukup tinggi.

"Kamu kenapa?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"_I feel so blue like G10_..." jawab Naruko gak jelas. Hah? G10? Apaan, tuh? Karena penasaran, Naruto pun bertanya lagi. "G10 apaan?"

"_Gue galau-galau gila gundah gulana gimana-gimana gitu guys..._" Naruko menjawabnya sambil memejamkan matanya tidak lupa dengan nada-nada suara seperti orang yang lagi galau berat. 'Ooh... Naruko lagi galau ternyata...'

Dan... G10? Istilah dari mana itu? Kok kesannya... apa banget gitu... _so something_ tau nggak...

"Galau kenapa, Naruko?" Naruto nanya lagi. Ni anak banyak nanya banget, ya?

"Gara-gara Gaaraaa!" jawab Naruko dengan nada yang agak meninggi kayak anak labil yang lagi frustasi. Hah? Gara gara gara? Ya gara-gara apa?

"Ya gara-gara apa?"

"Ya gara-gara Gaara!"

"Iya... tapi gara-gara apa?"

"Gue galau gara-gara Gaara!"

"Ya galau gara-gara apa?"

Dan habislah kesabaran Naruko sekarang ini... "Gue. Galau. Gara-gara. Kazekage Gaara." Naruko menjawab sambil agak-agak gitudeh. Maklumlah, dari galau jadi labil.

"Oh... gara-gara Gaara..." pada akhirnya, Naruto pun sadar bahwa dari tiga kata _gara_ itu ada _gara_ nama orang.

"Hey! Emangnya Gaara siapanya kamu? Kok cuma ketemu aja malah bikin kamu jadi kayak anak ababil gini, sih?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Gaara itu... cowok nyebelin yang dari dulu sebenernya gak penah mau aku kenal!" jawab Naruko yang labilnya udah mulai ilang.

"Kalo kamu nggak keberatan... kamu boleh cerita kok, Naruko..." tawar Naruto yang sebenernya penasaran juga...

"Janji gak akan bilang siapa-siapa?" tanya Naruko sambil menatap Naruto. Oh iya! Naruko masih meluk-meluk sapi, yah!

"Tenang aja... rahasia Anda, aman pada saya..." jawab Naruto memakai _ciri khas_ guru BP di sekolahnya.

"Oke... jadi gini ceritanya..."

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

_**Flashback**_

Hari itu, Naruko masih berumur 13 tahun. Masih pelajar SMP. Dia duduk di bangku kelas 9. Naruko sekelas dengan Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat baik.

Walaupun sahabat, sebenarnya Gaara nyimpen hati sama Naruko alias dia suka dalam artian cinta sebagai pacar sama Naruko. Karena takut Naruko menjauhinya, Gaara pun memendam rasa cintanya dalam-dalam.

Namun ternyata Sasuke, sahabatnya sendiri telah lebih dulu menyatakan cintanya pada Naruko dan ternyata diterima! Hal itu sebenarnya membuat Gaara... _jealous..._

Setelah Sasuke-Naruko jadian...

"Selamat ya, kalian udah jadian..." kata Gaara dengan senyum di wajahnya. Padahal dalam hati, sih... dia tuh udah dongkol banget! Gereget pengen bejek-bejek si Sasuke!

"Makasih ya, Gaara!" Naruko berkata dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya. Membuat Gaara iri sama Sasuke... kenapa harus Sasuke yang selalu dapat senyum seperti itu dari Naruko? Kenapa bukan dia? Kenapaa?

"Sama-sama, Naruko..."

Maka sejak saat itu, Gaara bersumpah. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus bisa membuat Naruko menjadi miliknya seorang. Sumpah Gaara itu dia beritahukan pada Naruko. Walaupun sukses bikin Naruko sweatdrop gara-gara itu. Namun ternyata, sumpah Gaara itu benar! Sampai sekarang, Gaara masih terus saja mencari cara bagaimana agak Naruko dan Sasuke berpisah. Dan membuat Naruko menjadi miliknya seorang.

**End of Flashback**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

"Oh ternyata begitu... pantes aja kamu jadi galau gara-gara Gaara..." komentar Naruto setelah mendengar curhatannya Naruko yang mungkin bisa dibilang agak lebay itu.

"Iya... jadi gimana ini, Naruto? Aku harus gimanaa? Aku udah males liat Gaara lagi! Huaaaaa!" dan Naruko pun mendadak jadi labil lagi.

"Umm... e-eto... aduh... gimana, yah... err... gimana kalo kita cari Sasuke aja? Siapa tau dia punya solusinya?" saran Naruto yang kayaknya udah mulai nggak tahan sama Naruko yang labil.

"Iya juga, yah... kalo gitu kita cari Sasuke aja, yah!" Naruko yang setuju dengan usulan Naruto pun mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan...

SRIIIING!

Mereka pun secara tiba-tiba ada di kamar Naruto lagi. Kalo tadi di kamar Naruko, sekarang pindah ke kamarnya Naruto.

"Kok kesini lagi sih, Naruuuu?" protes Naruto yang udah ada _feeling_ gak enak di rumah ini. Kayaknya Sakura masih ada disini, ya?

"Soalnya _feeling_ aku bilang kalo Sasuke ada di sekitar sini... tapi dimana, ya..." gumam Naruko agak mengabaikan protesnya Naruto.

"Iya! Tapi _feeling_ aku bilang kalo Sasuke ada di dunia peri dan _feeling_ aku juga bilang kalo disini berbahaya, Naruko!" Naruto protes lagi. Dia udah keringet dingin! Lho kok? Iya! Dia udah ngebayangin dia yang disiksa sama Sakura kalo dia tetep aja disini.

"O-oke... kita cari Sasuke..." Naruko pun menyerah. Mengangkat tongkat sihirnya lagi dan...

SRIIIIIING!

Mereka pun kembali lagi ke dunia peri. Ke rumahnya Naruko-Sasuke.

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Sementara itu, di tempat yang berbeda... Sasuke sedang... duh apaan, yah... umm... ngapain sih ituuuu! Sebenernya sih, simpel aja, yah... Sasuke cuman lagi jongkok di pinggir kolam kecil yang ada di tengah taman depan rumahnya sendiri. Lah kalo gitu ngapain ya, pake diceritain panjang-panjang segala? Oke! Dan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan jongkok di pinggir kolam itu? Ya... ngapain lagi kalo bukan menenangkan pikiran? Ya... sebenernya nenangin pikiran dengan cara kayak gini tuh... rada-rada salah. Secara, biasanya orang-orang itu nenangin pikiran dengan tidur, dengerin musik, teriak-teriak(?), nangis, dan sebagainya. Tapi nggak gini juga! Bukan jongkok di pinggir kolam kayak orang lagi... gimana-gimanaaa gitu. sepertinya ada banyak sekali ikan kecil yang berwarna biru dan oranye, juga beberapa bunga teratai hitam. Taman aneh yang indah.

"Haahh..." Sasuke menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan ikan-ikan kecil yang asik berenang-renang di kolam yang ada di depannya. 'Asik banget ya, jadi ikan... seneeeng aja di dalem kolam... renaaaang aja tiap waktu...' pikir Sasuke agak... ngawur...

Sasuke masih memperhatikan ikan-ikan oranye-biru yang kayaknya lagi main di sekeliling teratai hitam. "Naruto sama Naruko lagi pada ngapain, yah..." gumam Sasuke kayak orang abis ditinggal pergi sama pacarnya. Tapi emang bener juga, sih... Sasuke kan sekarang lagi ditinggalin tunangan sama _anak_nya. Iya nggak?

Okeh. Sambil nungguin Sasuke nggak galau lagi, gimana kalo kita liat Sakura lagi ngapain?

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Sekarang ini, gue lagi duduk. Selain duduk, ya gue napas. Selain itu? Ya gue berkedip(?). Selain itu semua? Oke! Gue lagi mikir. Dimana Naruto sekarang? Ini udah malem! Dan... masa Naruto masih belum juga dirumah? Galak-galak gini, gue _babysitter_ yang baik. Lagian, _babysitter_ mana yang nggak panik kalo anak asuhnya belom dirumah malem-malem gini? Kecuali kalo _babysitter_ itu sakit jiwa.

Tapi!

Gue nggak gila. Gue, Sakura Haruno, nggak gila. Sekali lagi, GUE NGGAK GILA! Gue cuma _kekurangan pemuas_. Lagian gue cuma jail, sadis dan kejamnya ke Naruto doang! Nggak ke yang lain! Soalnya... nggak tau kenapa, gue ini... nggak ada rasa seneng kalo ngejailin orang! Selain Naruto.

Sekejam-kejamnya gue, gue nggak pernah bisa ngelampiasin kekeselan gue ke sembarang orang! Gini-gini juga gue cewek! Gue punya hati! Gue... gue... gue... gue juga punya cinta...

Duh... si Naruto... sekarang dia lagi dimana, sih? Gue pun ngeliat hape bebe(?) merah gue... siapa tau Naruto ngasih tau gue kalo dia pulang rada malem buat kerja kelompok sama temennya. Tapi ternyata... nggak ada. Lampu bebe gue nggak ngedip-ngedip merah kayak biasa kalo ada sms, _mention_, _BBM_, _miss-call_, ato apapun yang berhubungan sama gue. Hape bebe merah itu nggak ada apa-apanya. Nggak ada yang ngehubungin gue.

_Well_, saking paniknya gue, gue sampe nggak nyadar kalo Naruto nggak tau nomer hape gue dan gue juga nggak yakin apa gue punya nomer hape Naruto dan gue nggak yakin juga kalo Naruto punya hape. Tapi... kalopun Naruto punya hape juga... hapenya pasti ditinggal, kan? Kemaren gue baca di internet kalo sekolahnya Naruto ngelarang murid-muridnya bawa hape. Che!

"Haaaahhh..."

Gue menghela nafas... ngeyakinin diri gue kalo Naruto baik-baik aja sekarang.

Ah udahlah... ntar juga dia pulang sendiri kalo lapar(?)...

Dan tanpa sadar, gue baru aja nyamain Naruto sama kucing gue dirumah yang suka kabur-kabur dan cuma bakalan pulang kalo laper aja. Dan gue... juga nggak mikirin kalo Naruto laper, ntar dia makan apa? Gue kan nggak bisa masak?

**End Sakura POV**

Yaudah! Kita tinggalin aja Sakura karena sesudah ini, bakalan ngebosenin. Sakuranya mau tidur kayaknya...

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Udah ini... kita liat 2Naru, yuk! Kita liat gimana perjuangan mereka nyariin Sasuke yang ternyata lagi menggalau di pinggir kolam ikan rumahnya Naruko-Sasuke.

**Naruto POV**

Ya ampun... Sasuke kemana, sih? Bikin ribet! _Elo tuh bikin gue sakit jiwak, tau nggak_? Yah... kayaknya itulah kata-kata yang pas dari gue buat Sasuke. Bikin sakit jiwak!

Barengan sama tunangannya Sasuke—Naruko—, aku nyariin Sasuke di dalem rumahnya Naruko-Sasuke.

Mau tau gimana perjuangan kami nyariin Sasuke? Kita liat setelah ini!

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Oke. Pasti pada tau kan, kalo rumahnya Naruko-Sasuke itu keliatannya biasa padahal luaaaaaaaaas banget? Nah buat nyariin Sasuke, artinya aku sama Naruko harus keliling-keliling rumah! Duh... ngebayanginnya aja udah capek banget apalagi kalo dilakuin, ya?

Daripada banyak omong lagi, mari kita mulai pencarian Sasuke yang hilang!

**.**

**Ruangan 1: Lantai 1, Ruang Tamu.**

"Di ruang tamu ini kayaknya nggak ada apa-apa ya, Naruko?" kataku ke Naruko yang lagi sibuk nyariin Sasuke di kolong kursi.

"Ada, lah! Disini tuh ada kursi, meja, vas bunga—"

"Maksudnya... nggak ada siapa-siapa ya, kayak ruangan-ruangan lain yang _maid-maid_nya bolak-balik terus daritadi..."

"Oh itu... soalnya ruangan ini agak pribadi gitu, yah... khusus nerima tamu gitu, walaupun kamu sendiri tau, lah... jarang banget ada tamu yang mau dateng ke rumah aneh macam gini. Kalopun ada, yah... suka datang tiba-tiba! Tiba-tiba ada di kamar, di ruang makan, pokoknya dimana-mana!" Naruko ngejelasin sambil sekarang nyariin Sasuke ke dalem vas bunga kecil yang ada di tengah meja yang meja itu ada di tengah-tengah ruangan ini. Dikelilingin sama kursi-kursi yang kayaknya nyaman banget buat didudukin.

"Oh gituya..." balesku sambil liatin hal aneh yang dilakuin Naruko. Ya yang tadi. Nyariin Sasuke ke dalem vas bunga. Nggak aneh gimana, coba? Masa Sasuke yang segitu gedenya bisa masuk ke vas bunga yang malahan pergelangan tangan aja nggak bakalan bisa masuk saking kecilnya! Ckckck... dasar... walaupun fic ini _genre_-nya fantasy, tapi nggak segitunya juga, lagi...

"Disini nggak ada Sasuke, kita cari ke tempat lain..." kata Naruko bikin aku sadar dari lamunanku tadi.

"Okee!"

**.**

**Ruangan 2: Lantai 1, Ruang Keluarga(?)**

Ruangan Keluarga ini masih _nggak ada apa-apa_. Nggak ada _maid_ yang _jalan-jalan_ satu orangpun. 'Itu babu segitu banyaknya... masa nggak ada yang jagain ruang ini sama sekali? Ngapain kerjaannya itu para babu, ya?' pikirku sambil ngeliatin ruangan ini.

Ini ruangan kayaknya nyaman, ya? Ada televisi 50 inch, perapian, sofa yang kayaknya empuuuk banget, ruangan ini dilapisin sama karpet yang warnanya merah tua, diterangin sama cahaya anget-anget dari perapian, ditambah lagi ada dispenser! Kayaknya kalo-kalo mau minum apaa gitu udah _instant_, banget dah! Ada kulkas juga! Mantap! Ruangan idaman... coba aja kamarku kayak gini, Sakura pastinya nggak bakalan pergi kemana-mana! Di kamarku aja terus... lumanyan buat ngurung dia disini, kan? Jadinya dia nggak bakalan ngejer aku lagi! Nyahahahaa!

Aku liatin Naruko... dia serius banget nyariin Sasuke. Tapi... ya sekali lagi, walaupun fic ini _genre_-nya fantasy, nggak segitunya juga, lagi! Nyariin Sasuke nggak perlu sampe ngeliatin ke debu-debu bekas di perapian, bawah karpet, dalem sofa, dalem kulkas, coba? Emangnya Sasuke se-stress itu apa sampe ngurung diri di kulkas sendirian? Cuma orang sakit jiwa yang mau pundung ke dalem kulkas! Dan kayaknya Sasuke nggak mungkin masuk ke dalam golongan orang-orang yang sakit jiwa itu, kan?

"NARUTO! Bantu nyariin, kenapa sih?" Naruko mulai protes gara-gara frustasi.

"Disini kayaknya nggak ada Sasuke. Kita cari ke tempat lain!" saranku supaya Naruko nggak begitu frustasi. Kami pun ninggalin ruang keluarga dan pindah ke ruangan lain buat nyariin Sasuke.

**.**

**Ruangan 3: Lantai 1, Ruang Musik**

Beneran, deh! Ini rumah... komplit banget! Ada ruang musiknya segala! Dan di ruangan ini... ada beeerbagai jenis alat musik yang berbeda! Ada biola, cello, harpa, piano, gitar, drum, seruling, sampaaaai ada gong, angklung, bahkan _kecrekan_ yang biasa dipake _penyanyi jalanan_ aja ada disini! Juga disini, ada partitur lagu yang guedeeee banget! Nggak tau buat apa, yang jelas ditempel di salah satu tembok.

Ruangan ini dilapis sama karpet krem kedap suara. Kayaknya biar kalo ada yang main musik tapi _nggak nyaman di kuping_, nggak begitu menggangu. Kedap suara ini.

Beda dari yang tadi, kali ini aku ngebantuin Naruko buat nyariin Sasuke. Aku nyariinnya di tempat-tempat yang normal aja, kayak di bawah piano, belakang tirai, ya macam-macam itulah... nggak kayak Naruko yang nyariinnya ke dalem drum, ke lubang yang biasa ada di gitar itu? Sukurnya Naruko nggak nyariin ke dalem _mic_ yang ada di ruangan mirip kayak ruangan buat konser itu.

"Naruko! Kayaknya disini nggak ada Sasuke, deh!" kata aku yang udah nyerah nyariin Sasuke. Walopun baru 3 ruangan, tapi lumayan nguras tenaga, loh! Satu ruangan aja luasnya luar biasa! Ditambah sama nyariin ke _pojokan-pojokannya_... hahh... kerja menguras tenaga namanya!

"Yaudah... kita cariin Sasuke ke ruangan yang lain aja..." saran Naruko yang kayaknya sama kayak aku. Udah capek walopun daritadi Naruko terbang. Nggak jalan kayak aku.

**.**

**Ruangan 4: Lantai 2, Kamar Sasuke**

Ada yang mau nanya kenapa di lantai satu cuma ngejelajah 3 ruangan aja? Kenapa langsung ke lantai 2? Jawabannya sih, sederhana aja. Karena semua ruangan di lantai 1—kecuali 3 ruangan tadi— ada _maid_-nya. Ada yang jagain. Berhubung Naruko udah nge_-broadcast_(?) pengumumannya yang kalo liat Sasuke kasih tau dia, jadi Naruko nggak usah nyariin Sasuke ke ruangan lain lagi.

Dan di lantai 2 ini, kita cari Sasuke di kamarnya sendiri.

Kami nyariin Sasuke sampe ke pojok-pojok terkecil kamar Sasuke. Oiya, kamar Sasuke ini bisa dibilang kamar yang _cowok_ banget. Nuansanya gelap. Dindingnya aja dilapis karpet biru tua, lantainya juga. Kasurnya, kasur _king size_ yang pake _bedcover_ biru-hitam, ada sedikit corak-corak merah di ujung-ujung _bedcover_nya. Disana juga ada lemari gede buat baju, rak gede yang isinya buku—padahal di rumah ini kan ada _mini perpus_nya—, di ruangan itu ada 3 pintu. Satu pintu buat keluar-masuk ruangan, satu pintu buat ke kamar mandi pribadi ruangan itu, satu pintu lagi buat ke balkon.

Pintu yang ke balkon itu pintu yang kayak jendela gede. Soalnya pake kaca, di dalemnya cuma pake tirai biru aja.

Aku sama Naruko nyariin Sasuke, bener-bener sampe pojokan terkecil. Kami nyari mulai dari kolong kasur, dalem lemari, kamar mandi, balkon, saaaaampe ke kloset saking seriusnya kami nyariin Sasuke.

"Ya ampun! Sasuke kemana sih, sebenernya? Aku udah capek nyariin dia!" Naruko ngeluh sambil narik-narik rambutnya yang dikucir dua itu terus duduk kayak berlutut. Kayaknya Naruko frustasi banget, ya? Sampe segitunya...

"Naruko... gimana kalo kita cariin Sasuke ke halaman depan? Siapa tau dia lagi main-main disana, kita kan langsung masuk aja, nggak lewat depan dulu, kan?" aku ngusulin Naruko buat ke halaman depan. Naruko pun berdiri terus terbang(?), ngangkat tongkat sihirnya dan...

SRIIIIINGG!

Kami pun pergi ke halaman depan dengan sihirnya Naruko.

**End Naruto POV**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke masih jongkok di pinggiran kolam ikan. Masih aja menggalau. Hey Sasuke, jika kau sedang galau, kenapa kau malah jongkok di pinggiran kolam? Karena sesungguhnya, ketika galau senang melanda dirimu, bershowerlah! Oke. Ngaco. _Back to fanfic!_

Masih dengan posisi orang galau sambil menatap ikan, tiba-tiba...

"HEY! SASUKE!"

"—HUWAAAAAAA!"

JEBUR!

Dan Sasuke pun masuk kolam ikan. Siapa yang sudah membuat Sasuke nyebur ke kolam ikan? Kenapa dengan teganya orang itu ngagetin Sasuke yang sedang galau? Mau tau? Mau tau? Tunggu _chapter 7_ mendatang!

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Yap! Inilah _chapter 6_ yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu(emang ada yang nunggu?). Sebenernya ini chapter 6 udah siap sejak bulan Juli. Cuman... yah males update juga, sih. Dan sebenernya saya baru mau ngasih chapter 6-nya kalo review udah nyampe 50-an. Tapi karena gak naik-naik, aku update aja sekarang.

Saatnya balas review!

**Aoi Cyclid:** Haha! Iya. Ho iya! Sakura gitu loh! Ini udah update, makasih reviewnya!

**Misa Yagami Hitsugaya***Special Thanks for you, Misa!***: **hoho! Iya! 2Naru gituloh! Inu udah update, makasih reviewnya!

**Putri Luna: **Makasih, ya! Ini saya update, makasih reviewnya!

**zee rasetsu:** Ini saya update, makasih reviewnya!

**yuuchan no haru999: **Sudah update! Makasih reviewnya!

***nggak ada namanya*:** Emang aneh, sih... makasih reviewnya!

**Orange naru:** Requestnya mungkin ada di chap 7, tobatnya... gimana ya... udah update, makasih reviewnya!

**naomi arai:** Emang inspirasinya dari situ, sih... makasih reviewnya!

**Guru Besar Innocent: **Sudah update, makasih reviewnya!

**Noctis 77:** Udah update, Noct! Nggak bisa gitu! Walo aku suka fic rated M, tapi aku belom sanggup bikin! Bisa-bisa ini fic jadi gore kalo ratednya M. Makasih reviewnya!

**.  
.**

Balasan review selesai. Hey! Hey! Gimana kalo saya kasih _chapter _7 nya kalo review udah nyampe 7 kuadrat lebih? Gimana? Gimana? Mau ya? Mau dong!*maksa*

Oiya, masalah rated... mungkin bakalan naik di chapter 7-9.

Untuk menentukan nasib fic ini kedepannya, **review, please?**

_With Cute Smirks, I'm Devilish Angel. December 7th, 2011_


	7. Hari Tersial Buat Sakura

Sederhana aja, maaf update-nya rada lama. Soalnya... ya kau tau lah, aku lagi _semi-hiatus_ dikarenakan saya lagi nggak ada inspirasi apa-apa alias WB(_Writter Block_). Ya sudahlah... daripada kebanyakan, kita mulai saja fic-nya!

Oiya. Lupa. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!** artinya, kalo ngerasa nggak suka sama fic ini, tinggalin aja. Tapi kalo yang penasaran, _**Happy Reading**_, ya!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto  
**_**Fairly Odd Parents**_** punyanya **_**Nickelodeon**_

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Fantasy/Family**

**Warning: OOC TO THE MAX, ****nggak pake plot****, super lebay and sinetroness chapter, mungkin ada typo(s), AU?, aneh, abal, ide pasaran, bahasa tidak baku, authornya newbie, alur yang kayaknya berantakan, EYD banyak yang salah, dan yang lainnya.**

**Dan soal ini fic ****yaoi**** atau ****tidak****. Itu tergantung **_**readers**_** saja. Karena fic ini **_**genre**_**-nya ****Fantasy/Family****, jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Tapi kalo soal ****yaoi****-nya... saya hanya memberikan sedikit **_**hint**_**, sisanya saya serahkan pada imajinasi **_**readers**_**.**

**Summary: Dimarahi orang tua Naruto lalu gajinya dipotong dua ratus persen? Sungguh, ini hari tersial bagi Sakura, pengasuh Naruto yang udah besar! Kok bisa? Kenapa? Mau tahu?**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

_Masih dengan posisi orang galau sambil menatap ikan, tiba-tiba..._

"_HEY! SASUKE!"_

"—_HUWAAAAAAA!"_

_JEBUR!_

_Dan Sasuke pun masuk kolam ikan. Siapa yang sudah membuat Sasuke nyebur ke kolam ikan? Kenapa dengan teganya orang itu ngagetin Sasuke yang sedang galau? Mau tau? Mau tau?_

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**My Parents is Fairy**  
**Created by: Akita Rei(Rei Chan de Little Devil)**

**-Chapter 7(Hari Tersial Buat Sakura)-**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"HOY! SIALAN ELO UDAH NGAGETIN GU—eh?" perkataan Sasuke berhenti seketika.

"Sasukeeeeee!" he? Siapa yang bilang gitu, ya?

GLEKH!

'M-mampus... dia dateng...' muka Sasuke mendadak horror. Siapakah yang dateeeng?

"Sasuke! Kamu nggak apa-apa? Duh! _Otouto_-ku yang manis nyebur kolam..." kata orang yang ngagetin Sasuke. Dengan nada santai yang wajahnya nahan ngakak sebenernya. Dari kata-katanya tadi, bisa ketebak, kan? Siapa yang ngagetin Sasuke? Ya ampun, masa belom tau, sih? _Otouto_, loh! _OTOUTO_! Adek! Yang bilang 'adek' _so_ pasti kakak, kan? Kakaknya Sasuke pasti tau kan, siapa?

'Akh! Sial! _Aniki_ pake dateng segala!' Sasuke misuh-misuh dalem hati. Nggak berani ngomong, soalnya! Takut di-_amaterasu_! Eh? Salah ya? Ah iya, ya... ini kan _fic_-nya AU. _Back to fic_!

"Bukannya nolongin malah ngetawain!" Sasuke menggerutu dari dalem kolam. Kok bisa? Ya bisa, dong! Ini kan _fic _ber-_genre fantasy_!

"Oke-oke, _sorry_!" sang pendorong Sasuke alias kakaknya alias Itachi mengangkat telunjuk kanannya dan cring! Sasuke pun tiba-tiba sudah ada di atas tanah dengan pakaian yang seakan tidak pernah kena air kolam. Sihirnya Itachi memang keren!

"Hn!" gumam Sasuke dengan penekanan. Masih sebel sama Itachi. Padahal udah ditolongin, tapi masih dendam. Gimana, sih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Naruko-_chan_, Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya sambil menatap sekeliling, dia tidak merasakan ada Naruko di sekitarnya.

"Nggak tau, ah! Gak ngurus!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"SASUKE! Naruko itu tunanganmu, masa kamu gak tau dimana? Ah! Payah!" ejek Itachi menahan amarah. Kok marah, sih? Nih, asal tau aja, ya. Sebenernya Itachi itu gak rela Naruko tunangan sama Sasuke, soalnya Itachi itu sayaaaaaang banget sama Naruko! Adik idaman, kalo kata Itachi. Jadi, kalo Naruko ilang, ya pantas aja Itachi ngambek.

"Sasukeeeeee!" seseorang memanggil Sasuke. Suara perempuan. Dan sesosok wanita, berambut kuning panjang yang diikat dua, dan sesosok remaja laki-laki, berambut kuning pendek yang agak berantakan, datang mengampiri duo Uchiha yang lagi debat.

"Narukooooo!" siapa yang dipangil, siapa yang nyamperin. Yang dipanggil Naruko kan Sasuke, napa malah Itachi yang nyamperin?

Itachi menghampiri Naruko dan langsung memeluknya! Uh-oh! Bagaimana, ini? Bisa-bisa ini jadi ItaRuko! Tidaaaak! Oke, kembali ke fic.

"Papa, sabar, ya. Aku tau itu berat," Naruto berkomentar sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke yang masih cengok ngeliat Itachi meluk Naruko. Dan... apa katanya tadi? Papa? P-pa-pa? PAPA? **PAPA**?

Sejak kapan Naruto manggil Sasuke dengan Papa?

"Papa akan selalu sabar, nak..." kali ini Sasuke ikutan komentar, wah-wah... apa banget, ini?

"Papa! Naru! Selamatkan Mama..." Naruko ikutan komentar dengan air mata yang jatuh deras bagaikan air terjun. Dasar lebay. Padahal cuman dipeluk doang!

"Naru harus ngapain buat nyelametin Mama?" Naruto komentar lagi, ikutan Naruko. Melebaykan suasana dengan _air terjun_.

"Tenang, Mama! Papa akan cari cara untuk selamatkan Mama!" watdepak? Sasuke ikutan lebay rupanya! Ckckck, benar-benar nggak kebayang gimana kalo NaruSasuNaru ini beneran _keluarga_. Pasti bakalan teramat sangat lebay sekali banget!

Dan bla bla bla. Mereka terus berkomentar dan suasana jadi semakin lebay. Oh! Jangan lupa dengan sinetroness yang menjadi-jadi.

Itachi yang daritadi mendengarkan kelebayan NaruSasuNaru sambil masih memeluk Naruko hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

Ini sungguh _whatthe_ sekali.

'Ini... kok gue... jadi berasa lagi nonton sinet, ya?' begitulah kira-kita yang ada dalam pikiran Itachi. Dan mungkin juga ada dalam pikiran kita semua yang tadi membaca dialog ekstra lebay diatas.

Itachi pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruko. Naruko langsung lari ke tempat Sasuke. Naruko memeluk Sasuke. Dan—

BYUUUURRR!

Naruko dan Sasuke nyebur kolam—lagi bagi Sasuke—. Itachi makin _sweatdrop_. Bagaimana bisa adik dan tunangan adiknya bisa seperti ini? Lebay nyaris alay dan sinetroness gakjelas gini. Dasar kamseupay.

Dan Itachi melihat seseorang yang ikutan _sweatdrop_ seperti Itachi di pinggir kolam. Rasanya Itachi belum pernah melihat manusia ini sebelumnya. Dan... dia manusia? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Di dunia peri? Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia anak dari Naruko dan Sasuke? Kalo emang benar, berarti... Naruko udah gak perawan lagi?

Dan seterusnya dan seterusnya...

Tapi tunggu dulu!

Kalo memang benar manusia ini memang anaknya SasuRuko, apa—kan tidak mungkin sepasang peri punya anak manusia? Jangan-jangan...

"Jangan-jangan kamu anak asuhnya Sasuke sama Naruko, ya?" tiba-tiba Itachi ngomong begitu. Naruto yang refleknya bagus langsung ngangguk.

"Aku emang anak asuh mereka. Mereka tiba-tiba dateng waktu Ibu dan Ayah pergi berdua dan aku dijaga oleh _babysitter_ sialan," Naruto menjawab sambil menatap kolam tempat SasuRuko nyebur. Soalnya udah nyaris lima belas menit nyebur, belom ada tanda-tanda mereka bakalan balik. Ato jangan-jangan mereka tenggelem? Tapi kayaknya gak mungkin, deh. Kolam cuma selutut anak SD juga, masa tenggelem?

"Oh begitukah? Namamu siapa? Rasanya, kau mirip sama Naruko..." Itachi bertanya sambil ikutan Naruto ngeliat kolam.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" jawab Naruto penuh semangat.

"Hee? Naruto? Naruto-Naruko?" gumam Itachi. Dan kemudian, Itachi pun berpikir... '_Nama mereka kok mirip? Naruto? Naruko? Cuma beda satu huruf aja, masa? Ato jangan-jangan..._' dan seterusnya dan seterusnya.

Mari kita akhiri scene yang mungkin tiada habisnya ini dan pindah ke scene berikutnya!

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

Di sini, Sakura sedang terdiam. Dimarahi orang tua Naruto yang asli.

Loh kok? Kenapa bisa dimarahi?

Mari kita lihat sendiri!

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Flashback**_

BRAAAK!

"Naruto, kami pulaang!"

Pintu rumah keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki ini didobrak tiba-tiba oleh sepasang suami-istri, Minato dan Kushina.

Sakura yang sedang galau mikirin Naruto yang dari kemaren belom balik juga langsung kaget! Kok kaget? Iya! Dia juga panik! Coba aja kamu jadi Sakura. Disuruh jaga anak, tapi anak asuhnya ilang dari kemaren, terus tiba-tiba orangtua anak asuhnya datang! Ya pasti panik, lah! Mau ngomong apa, coba? Pasti disuruh tanggung jawab dan gajinya bakal dipotong dua ratus persen!

'Mampus... mampus gue... mana ini Narutooo! Balik sini looo!' kata Sakura dalam hati saking paniknya! Mau bilang apa nanti kalo ditanyain yang _iya-iya_ sama MinaKushi? Dan kemudian pemotongan gaji dua ratus persen pun tiba-tiba menghantui benak Sakura.

"Loh, Sakura? Naruto dimana?" Kushina bertanya sambil mencari-cari putra semata wayangnya. Begini-begini, walaupun agak kejam dengan meninggalkan Naruto kepada Sakura dan jalan-jalan bareng suaminya di luar negeri, Kushina ini sayang anak, loh! Sampe-sampe tiap ada pedagang yang nawarinnya 'sayang anak! Sayang anak!' Kushina pasti beli barang itu sampe abis! Abis barangnya, loh! Bukan uangnya! Keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki kan sebenernya tajir walopun rada sederhana.

"Ah, iya. Naruto di mana, Sakura-_chan_?" kali ini Minato yang bertanya dengan nada ramah. 'Wah... Naruto sama Sakura lagi main petak umpet, ya? Kalo Naruto ketemu, mau ikutan ah!' ya... kira-kira begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran Minato sekarang. Ayah yang kekanakan...

"Naruto? O-oh-ohoho! Di-dia... dia... dia lagi... dia lagi main petak umpet sama aku, Om! Tante!" jawab Sakura cari-cari alasan sambil masang wajah _cute_. 'Semoga mereka gak akan pernah sadar kalo anaknya ilang dari kemaren!' Sakura berdoa dalam hati. Dikabul jangan, yaa...

"Gitukah? Kalo gitu, kita cari Naruto yuk, Saku-_chan_!" balas Minato dengan nada ceria sambil menarik tangan Sakura. "A-ahaha! I-iya, Om!" kata Sakura sambil ikutan masang wajah ceria. Padahal dalam hatinya... 'AAAAAAAAA! SIAAAAL! PAKE ACARA NYARI BARENG SEGALAAA! HUWAAAAA!' Sakura sudah nangis darah!

"Kalo gitu, Tante mau masak dulu, ya! Buat Naruto! Dia pasti kangen masakan Tante!" Kushina berkata sambil membayangkan Naruto. Berlari kearahnya sambil berteriak '_KAA-SAAAAN_!'. Dengan perut keroncongan. Dan pasti makan masakannya dengan lahap. Kushina pun segera pergi ke dapur dan masak makanan kesukaan Naruto dengan penuh cinta.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Sakura-_chan_. Kau yakin kalian sedang main petak umpet?" akhirnya Minato bertanya juga.

GLEKH!

Dan akhirnya pula, rahasia Sakura nyaris terbongkar.

"I-iya lah, Om!"

"Kalo emang bener, kalian main petak umpet, kok kita udah dua jam lebih nyari dianya gak ada, sih?"

"Iya... kok Naruto gak muncul terus, ya... padahal ramennya udah dingin... udah gak enak lagi..." dan Kushina pun ikut bicara sambil menatap mie ramen spesial buatannya untuk Naruto sudah dingin. Sudah... tidak enak dimakan lagi.

'Mampus gue... m-ma-mampuss... gu-e...' dan Sakura mulai keringat dingin, dan Sakura mulai menggigil! Oh, bukan... Sakura nggak lagi demam, kok... tenang aja...

"Naruto gak mungkin ilang kan, Saku-_chan_?"

JLEB!

Pas ke sasaran, Om Mina! Dan Sakura pun... mulai... mulai... mulai apa, ya? Pokoknya, Sakura sekarang udah bukan mulai lagi, tapi beneran udah teramat sangat ketakutan sekali banget!

"Anoo... s-se-sebenernya... Om Mina... Tante Kushi..." Sakura memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Yah... siapa tahu dengan jujur, uang gajinya bisa naik dua ratus persen, kan? Walau sebenernya itu mustahil terjadi karena... ya tau sendiri, lah! Anak ilang juga, masa yang _ngilangin_-nya dibayar lebih, sih?

"Ada apa, Sakura? Jangan-jangan Naruto ilang, ya?"

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Tahu panah, gak? _Sojleb_ tau gak!

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura sekarang. Dia cuma bisa panik, panik, panik, dan panik teruus!

"I-itu... ano... s-sebenernya... i-iya, Naruto il—"

"HAH? NARUTO ILANG BENERAN, SAKURA?" dan Kushina dan Minato pun membentak Sakura dengan kaget dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

_**Flashback Off**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk meratapi nasib super sialnya. '_Oh god! Please._.. apa salah gue sampe-sampe gue dibentak kayak gini, Tuhaan?' kata Sakura dalam hatinya. Sebenernya, Sakura. Salah kamu itu banyak banget! Mulai dari suka nyiksa Naruto, suka ngebuli-buli Naruto, dan yang lainnya, Sakura!

"KAMU ITU, YAH! JADI PENJAGA GAK BENER BANGET!" Kushina membentak duluan. Sambil melotot-melotot gitu ke Sakura! Wiih! _Habanero_-nya Kushina keluar!

"Iya! Kamu tuh, ya... sebenernya kami udah tau kalo kamu suka buli-buli dan nyiksa Naruto—"

Wah! Tepat sasaran tuh, Om Mina!

Sakura makin menunduk dalam. Air mata nyaris jatuh dari mata berhias iris hijaunya. Sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Sakura harus kuat! Dan dalam hatinya, dia bertekad dan berjanji kalau dia tidak akan membuli-buli Naruto lagi, tidak akan nyiksa-nyiksa Naruto lagi, ah! Pokoknya mulai sekarang Sakura udah gak bakalan jahat lagi sama Naruto yang sebenernya kakak kelasnya. Mulai sekarang, Sakura janji bakal baik-baikin Naruto! Sakura janji bakalan sayang-sayang Naruto! Dan Sakura janji buat menepatinya!

"Jangan kira kami gak tau kalo kamu suka bawa-bawa gergaji tajem kesini buat siksa-siksa Naruto. Naruto itu orang baik, Sakura. Nggak baik ngebuli dan nyiksa orang baik yang nggak tau apa-apa soal hal-hal sadis..." Minato berkata sambil menatap mata Sakura yang—_OHMYGOD_! Udah ada segaris air mata, tuh! Setidaknya, Minato masih lebih sabar daripada Kushina. Kalo Kushina kan, langsung semprot langsung bentak saking kagetnya. Tapi kalo Minato, dia ngasih nasihat buat Sakura dengan dewasanya.

"Hiks... i-iya... Om Mina..." kata Sakura masih berusaha menahan tangisnya. Dan apa yang dilakukan Kushina sekarang?

Dia mulai nangis, loh! Iya! Kushina mulai nangis. Dia sangat khawatir sama anak semata wayangnya yang hilang karena kelalaian Sakura selaku orang yang dipercaya Kushina buat menjaga Naruto.

Padahal gak sebetulnya ilang, sih... Naruto kan lagi main di _Fairly World_, rumahnya Sasuke-Naruko, iya nggak?

Dan mari kita tinggalkan _scene_ yang kayaknya tragis ini! Mari kita senang-senang di _Fairly World_!

**.  
**

* * *

.

Ada yang tahu, sekarang Naruto lagi ngapain? Ada yang tahu? Ada yang tahu? Nggak tau ya? Oke! Kita liat aja langsung ke lokasi di mana kini Naruto berada. Mau ikut? Mau ikut?

Oke! Sekarang ini, Naruto lagi di _Fairly World_! Tepatnya di rumahnya Naruko Namikaze! Bukan rumah Sasuke-Naruko, tapi rumah kediaman Namikaze! Kira-kira Naruto lagi ngapain, yaa? Barengan siapa aja, yaa?

Ehem! Naruto lagi... yaa ngobrol-ngobrol, lah! Tapi barengan siapa? Biar lebih jelas, _flashback_ dulu, yuk!

**.  
**

* * *

.

_**Flashback**_

Dimulai dari setelah Itachi pulang dari kediaman Naruko-Sasuke ke rumahnya sendiri. Kini Naruto teramat sangat bosaaaan sekali banget! Hah? Apa? Apa kalimat tadi termasuk _pleonasme_? Oh sudahlah. Gak penting.

Intinya, sih. Naruto lagi bosen aja sekarang. Gak tau mau ngapain. Mau pulang ke rumah, takut sama Sakura. Takutnya begitu pulang langsung disiksa Sakura, ogah banget! Padahal kan, Naruto masih banyak tugas dari gurunya!

Dan ingat-ingat tugas... _Author _belom ngerjain tugas juga, nih! Oke, abaikan yang barusan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal tugas, entah dapet ide darimana, Naruto pun mendadak cerah-cerah gitudeh.

"Naruko!" panggil Naruto singkat. Masih cengar-cengir seperti barusan.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Butuh sesuatu?" balas Naruko sambil ikutan cengar-cengir seperti Naruto.

"Iya. Bisa tolong selesaikan semua tugasku hari ini?"

Naruko makin cerah. Merasa senang, ternyata dirinya berguna juga! Oh, Naruko... apakah kau benar-benar tidak paham maksud asli permintaan Naruto barusan? Dan kalau Naruko cerah, Sasuke malah suram. Dia dilupakan kini. Nyebelin... nyebelin... mana kedinginan abis nyebur kolam, lagi! Sial... sial... dan makin suram nan asem lagi, begitu dia mendengar permintaan Naruto yang ditujukan pada sang tunangan, Naruko. Padahal sebelum Naruto ketemu Naruko, Naruto itu kalo minta apa-apa pasti ke Sasuke! Tongkat terbang aja dari Sasuke, iya nggak?

SRIIING!

Tugas Naruto. Selesai semua! Sempurna dengan bantuan sihir Naruko! Horeee!

"Naruko makasiih! Kamu baik banget!" kata Naruto sambil kemudian memeluk Naruko erat. Naruko sih, senang-senang aja bisa dipeluk sama anak asuhnya dengan penuh rasa sayang dan cinta. Tapi Sasuke? Dia... gondok seketika! Sebeeel banget! Kenapa sih, Naruto nggak mintanya ke Sasuke aja? Kan kalo mintanya ke Sasuke, gak akan cuma tugas yang selesai! Tapi ulangan-ulangan Naruto yang remed sebelum-sebelumnya juga bakalan Sasuke tuntasin!

Dan sekali lagi, Naruto telah membuat _author_ dan mungkin _readers_ juga jadi... bahasa gaulnya sih, _jealous_! Soalnya _author_ juga banyak ulangan yang remed. Oke sekian curcolnya.

"Eh Naruto, kamu bosen gak disini terus?" Naruko bertanya dengan wajah super bete! Kok bisa? Iyalah, secara dia kan cewek, feelingnya lebih kuat, jadi dia bisa merasakan aura yang nggak jelas dari Sasuke. Siapa sih yang nggak bete kalo ngeliat seperi cowok yang harusnya ganteng jadi asem keriputan gini?

"Ya... bosen sih..." jawab Naruto yang sukses bikin Naruko cerah lagi.

"Kalo gitu ke rumah aku aja, yuk!" ajak Naruto dengan lebih cerah lagi. Bagaikan senyum bidadari yang baru aja dapet _doujin_. Eh, salah ya?

"Ha? Bukannya ini rumah Naruko, ya?" Naruto jadi bingung! Naruko ngajakin dia ke rumahnya. Bukannya ini rumah Naruko, ya? Emang Naruko punya berapa rumah?

"Ini rumah SasuRuko! Kita ke rumahku, ya! Ke Mansion Namikaze!" kata Naruko ceria banget! Sambil ngangkat tongkat sihirnya, mereka semua, NaruNaruSasuIta segera menghilang dan berpindah ke suatu tempat yang katanya, Mansion Namikaze!

**.  
.**

* * *

**.**

Dan disinilah mereka, di Mansion Namikaze yang luaaaaas banget. Tepatnya sih di halaman depan. Di halaman depan Mansion super itu, ada berbagai macam tumbuhan! Mulai dari Anggrek, Melati, Seruni, Sakura, Rafflesia, Air Mata Goblin(?), Teratai, Mawar, Marwan, Kimmy(?), dan yang lainnya. Semuanya diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga menciptakan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat alami.

Semua terawat dengan baik. Taman idaman yang sangat indah dan nyaris tidak mungkin ada di didunia!

Tapi kenapa taman itu ada di Mansion ini? Tentu saja karena ini adalah _Fairly World_! Oh oke, abaikan yang tadi.

Ketika sedang asik melihat-lihat taman, berkeliling sendirian, siapa tau nemuin sepatu Cinderella(?) di balik semak-semak, Naruto tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh sesosok cowok, cakep, rambutnya merah, iris matanya juga merah, kulitnya putih, orangnya tinggi, pandangannya tenang, ah pokoknya perpek, dah! Dia pake baju yang biasa, kemeja putih panjang yang lengannya dilipet sampe siku, sama celana panjang hitam yang kayak celananya Mikuo yang dari Vocaloid itu!

"Siapa, lo?" tanya cowok tadi ketus. Sebel nih, ye!

"Elo sendiri siapa?" Naruto balik nanya. Ikutan sebel.

"Narutoooo!" terdengar suara Naruto yang memanggil Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, terlihatlah sosok Naruko yang berlari mendekati Naruto dan cowok itu.

"Eh, Naruko. Btw, dia ini siapa, Naruko? Kok nyebelin banget?" tanya Naruto sambil nge-_deathglare_ cowok tadi. Cowok itu bales nge-_deathglare_ Naruto yang tentu saja lebih serem!

"Dia ini kakakku, Naruto!" jawab Naruko sambil menggandeng lengan si cowok merah. Naruto kaget banget! Iyalah! Adeknya baik, kok kakaknya gini?

"Namanya siapa?" Naruto bertanya. Mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sejak tadi sebenarnya tidak ada yang membeku.

"Kyuhyun!" kata Sasuke nyeletuk sendiri. Nggak tau kapan datangnya, tiba-tiba udah ada di samping Naruko.

"Wah? Kyuhyun?" kaget sekaget-kagetnya kaget! Naruto nggak nyangka! Masa iya boiben Korea yang lagi ngeksis ternyata Kakaknya Naruko? Tapi seneng juga, sih. Secara, ketemu artis gituloh!

"Bukaaaan! Namanya Kyuubi! Bukan Kyuhyun!" protes Naruko yang sebel lagi. Kayaknya Naruko emang lagi ngambek sama Sasuke, ya?

Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya... perdebatan ini terus berlanjut. Naruko vs Sasuke yang entah meributkan apa. Naruto vs Kyuubi yang masih tetap lempar-lemparan _deathglare_. Terus... Itachi di mana, ya?

Selain itu, apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura berikutnya? Terus... katanya besok bakalan ada sesuatu di sekolah pas Naruto masuk, ya? Wah! Makin penasaran aja, nih! Mau tau kelanjutannya? Tunggu _chapter_ berikutnya, ya!

**.  
**.

**To Be Continue**

**.  
.**

Oke, fic dipotong sampe sini karena author udah gak tau mau ngetik apa lagi! Dan mari kita balas review dari **Hyuna-toki**, satu-satu reviewer anon di chap 6! Ini udah update, tenang, gak bakal dihapus, kok. Paling update-nya aja yang agak lama.

Sesuai request, rate naik karena aku pengen adegan yang nyerempet di chapter depan~

Semua review di chap 6 udah dibales lewat PM. Chapter 8-nya, tunggu sampai aku naik kelas, ya!

Review lagi, dong! Biar aku ada alesan nggak tidur buat bikin fic(?)~


End file.
